Road Rage
by Shadow Dragonia
Summary: (Completed....for now)Me, My friend, our Yamis, and the YGO cast go for a little road trip. 20 people, 2 vans, and a crazy Authoress equel, Definite Chaos! Pairings so far: KJ, MT, AD, JM, YI, ZB, DM. NO YOAI OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!
1. Sooo Bored

Another story. Actually this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story so that's good. Anyways basically me and my friend and the YGO cast…………well you'll see. First things first, for this story I'm going to have some of the cast do the disclaimer for me. So first up is………….Yami.

Yami: What?

Do the disclaimer.

Yami: Fine. Dragonia doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, thank Ra.

Very funny Yami. Well read, review, and enjoy……..havent said that in along time.

Ch.1 Sooooo Booored (you know I think I have 3 stories already were the first chapter is titled Sooooo Booored.)

Dragonia- * sitting on chair in living room, in my house of course* Well I'm out of ideas.

Jyakyara (Dragonia1)- *** **laying on couch* Same here.

Ruby- What if you guys……..

Everyone- NO!!!!!!!!!

Ruby- (O.O;;;) o…….k…….

Knock at the door

Dragonia- What the…… * answers door* 

Strange creepy man- HELLO, congratulations you've just won two bran new vans. * hands dragonia two sets of keys* There you go, bye now. * walks off*

Dragonia- o.O;;

Jyakyara- Uh……..

Penny- Riiiiiiight.

Jyakyara- Well we have two new vans, now what.

Dragonia- I think I just had an idea.

Crystal- That's a first.

Dragonia- I hate you.

Crystal- Yea yea we know.

Dragonia- Well why don't we take both vans, go hunt down the YGO cast, and force them to go with us on a road trip.

Jyakyara- That was random.

Crystal- How the heck did you come up with that one?

Dragonia- By reading too may fanfics.

Everyone- o.O

Dragonia- Now first thing we need to do is figure out who out of us is going to go.

Jyakyara- Well I am.

Ziara (Jyakyaras Yami)- I will!

Amber- * runs in the room and trips over everyone* ow…….ow……..owch……that hurt.

Penny- I'm not going, so you better take amber with you.

Ruby- Yea theres no way your leaving her here with us.

Dragonia- Alright then Amber will come with me and you 3 can deal with Jade.

Jade- YEA, WE GOING TO PLAY ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT AND ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT AND ALL DAY………….

Crystal- Forget that, I'll go with you freaks.

Dragonia- Fine so its just me, Amber, Ziara, Jyakyara, and Crystal then.

Jade- * jumping up and down barking*

Ruby and Penny- -_-;;;

Anyways those who were leaving went out to the vans and well they left. About an hour later they arrived somewhere where the YGO cast just happened to be. (don't ask)

Dragonia- * getting out of van* Hi there everyone.

Yami- DEAR RA NO!!!!! NOT HER!!!!!!!!

Dragonia- Nice to see you to Yami.

Jyakyara- * getting out of the other van* Hi………KAIBA!!!!!!

Kaiba- Not again!!!

Jyakyara- * runs over and gives Kaiba a very very big huge*

Kaiba- h…e……l…..p…….

Ryou- Did I miss something?

Yugi- "Anime Insanity", one of dragonias party fics.

Bakura- Great, more stupid mortals.

Dragonia and Jyakyara- What was that……* dragonia transforms into a dragoon, Jyakyara transforms into a dragon*

Bakura- (O.O;;;) ……..never mind….

Dragonia and Jyakyara- * both change back*

Tea- So why are you 4 here anyway?

Crystal- HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!?

Joey- Not the cat!!!!!

Amber- Oh yea, we came here to kidnap you guys and force you to go on a road trip with us.

Dragonia- * punches Amber in the head* YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!!!!!!!!!!

YGO cast- (O.o;;;)

Malik- Ok, that's getting annoying.

Ziara- * constantly staring at Malik and Bakura*

Bakura- Freaks.

Dragonia- Watch what you say Bakura, or should we transform again!?

Bakura- (o.O;;;) uh, no that's ok……..* hids behind Malik, how sad*

Malik- Get away from me Tomb Robber!!!!!!!

Dragonia- Anyways, you guys, like Amber said, are going to come with us on a road trip.

Kaiba- Why should we?

Jyakyara- No offense Kaiba, but that was really stupid.

Dragonia- * pulls out sword, lightning flashes in background*

Kaiba- That's getting old.

Dragonia- Oh sorry, how about something new then. AMBER!!!!!

Amber- * transforms into her dragoon form (see my bio if you want to know more about our dragoon forms)* What would you like me to do dragonia?

Dragonia- Whatever you want that will make them come.

Amber- * evil grin* Ok (A/N- shes not as stupid when shes a dragoon) * lifts up her spear, sky turns black*

Everyone- (o.O;;)

Kaiba- uh……….

Amber- Rise Sprits Rise…..* really creepy ghosts start appearing and flying all around the YGO cast* (A/N- Nice little spell isn't it)

YGO cast- (O.O;;;;;) AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jyakyara- Not bad.

Ziara- Wow.

Dragonia- So are you guys coming now?

YGO cast- YES!!!!!!!! 

Dragonia- Ok, Amber.

Amber- Oh man……..* sends ghosts away, changes back to human form*

Bakura- The ability to control evil spirits………….hmm…..

Dragonia- Amber only uses her powers for good, and to get what she wants.

Bakura, Malik, Marik, Crystal- ……….crap……..(-_-)

Dragonia- Riiiiight. Anyways as you can see we have two vans. So we need to separate into two groups.

YGO cast- (o.o;;)

Yami- Your going to split the groups aren't you?

Dragonia- Yup.

YGO cast- (O.O)

Dragonia- In the first van with Jyakyara and Ziara will be, Kaiba (duh), Mokuba, Serenity, Yugi, Joey, Isis, Ryou, and ………………..Marik.

Kaiba, Mokuba, Serenity, Yugi, Joey, Isis, Ryou- MARIK!!!!!!!!!!

Jyakyara- That's what I said when she told me.

Ziara- * grins*

Marik- Crap, you mean I'm stuck with them!!!!!!

Dragonia- Yup. Now for the next group. You guys will be with me, Amber, and Crystal in the second van. Yami (of course), Duke, Bakura, Malik, Mai, Tea, Tristian (did I spell that right?).

YGO cast- ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dragonia- what?

Isis- You put Yami, Bakura, and Malik in the say vehicle!?!?!?!?!

Dragonia- Oh that reminds me * turns to Bakura and Malik* THE FIRST ONE OF YOU TO TRY AND KILL OR EVEN HURT YAMI WILL BE PUNISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura and Malik- * remembering what dragonia and Amber can do* (O.O;;;;;) …….uh………….right………

Jyakyara- Well, lets get going already.

Ziara- Yea but were are we going to go first?

Dragonia- Umm………………

Well were should we go first? I need ideas, please. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. I'll update if you review. Later.^_^


	2. and thier off

Dragonia: Hi everyone. Now I have something to say about the reviews I got for the first chapter. Two people asked if they could be in the story. I'm sorry but no I would prefer not doing that. In the past I'v had trouble writing stories with people in it that I really don't know or just with lots of people. The only reasons I'm putting Jyakyara in this is because I've known here for a few months now and shes also a huge Yu-Gi-Oh fan. However if someone really wants to atleast be mentioned in the story then I could do something in the little notes before the story starts. When you review just tell me what you want to do and I'll put it here. Like if you want to strangle your favorite character in a huge then I'll put that. Anyways to the people that did review, thanks and I hope you'll continue reading this. Now on to the story, but first to do the disclaimer we have…….um whos next…….oh yea…….Ryou.

Ryou: Yea?

Dragonia: Could you please do the disclaimer for me?

Ryou: Sure. Dragonia does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Dragonia: Thank you. Now on to the story.

Ch.2 And their off

Tea- So where are we going first?

Dragonia- Um………….

Crystal- How about a Theme park?

Dragonia- Not a bad idea……wait…….* remembers who would be going*. Ok so you think we should take **you,** Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Amber to a theme park. What about all those people, it would be chaos!

Crystal- Why do you think I said it.

Joey- A Theme park? As in Roller coasters? LETS GO!!!!!!!!

Everyone else- YEA!!!!!!!

Dragonia- Once again, Crystal, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Amber around thousands of people, bad idea.

Crystal, Bakura, Malik, and Marik- We'll be good…..* innocently smile, kind of makes them look crazier*

Jyakyara- Maybe if we keep a good eye on them.

Ziara- I want to go.

Amber- * staring off into space*…………

Dragonia- Alright fine, lets take a vote. Whoever wants to go raise your hand.

Everyone raises there hands but Yugi, Tea, and Marik.

Dragonia- Ok so whats your problems?

Yugi- Um……..

Tea- We really don't like roller coasters very much.

Dragonia- Oh. What about you * points to Marik*?

Marik- One question, whats a roller coaster?

All- * anime fall*

Jyakyara- Does anyone else not know what a roller coaster is?

Yami, Malik, Isis, Bakura, Amber- * raise their hands*

Dragonia- Amber you know what a roller coaster is!

Amber- I know.

Dragonia- Then why did you raise your hand!?

Amber- I don't know………..* stairs off into space again*

All- * another anime fall*

Dragonia- Malik, may I borrow your millennium rode?

Malik- Why?

Dragonia- I'm going to kill my Yami…….

Bakura and Marik- Can we help?

All- (o.O;;)

Ziara- Can we go now?

Dragonia- Yes. Everyone go to the right van. Jyakyara and I will discuss were we're going to head first.

Bakura, Duke, Malik, Mai, Tea, Tristian, Yami, and Amber- * follow Crystal to the first Van*

Marik and Ziara- * go into the second van*

Kaiba, Mokuba, Serenity, Yugi, Joey, Isis, and Ryou- * watching Marik very closely as they head to the second van*

Dragonia and Jyakyara- * finish discussing were they will go and head off to their own vans.

* In Van 1*

dragonia- So, does anyone know how to drive?

* Silence*

dragonia- Anybody? Fine no volunteers, then I'll pick. How about Tristian?

Tristian- Do I have to?

Dragonia- Yes!

Tristian- Fine.

So in van one the order was like this. In the drivers seat was Tristian. Next to Tristian was Yami, and next to Yami was (take a guess, give up) dragonia. In the row behind them was from left to right, Duke, Mai, and Amber. Then in the very back was, also left to right, Bakura, Tea, and Malik. I figured Bakura and Malik would torture whoever I put back with them so why not Tea. (sorry to all Tea fans, I'll try not to be to mean).

Tristian- So were are we going first?

Dragonia- We're going to go to Busch Gardens. So * pulls out a map* Just follow this road for now. (A/N- I'm not sure where Busch gardens are located in the world so lets just say we're somewhere in the US.) Oh and Mai, if you hear Malik and Bakura being annoying just turn around and yell at them ok.

Mai- That's fine.

Bakura- Whatever. * looking out the window*

Malik- * polishing his Millennium rod*

Tea- * Frozen*

Mai- You alright Tea?

Tea- ……..no……….help……..

Mai- Oh just relax, their not even doing anything……..yet.

Tea- YET!?!?!?!

Bakura and Malik- * evil grin*

Tea- (O.O;;;;)

Dragonia- This is going to be a long ride.

Meanwhile over in the other van.

Isis- Joey are you sure you know what your doing?

Joey- For the last time, I think.

Everyone- (-_-;;)

Over in this van the order was as follows. The driver was Joey, next to Joey was Yugi, and next to Yugi was Ryou. Behind them from left to right was Jyakyara, Kaiba, and Serenity. Behind them from left to right was Ziara, Isis, and Marik. (A/N- Well Jyakyara, atleast you don't have to sit next to Marik. (^_^;;) hehe.)

Joey- So were to first.

Jyakyara- Busch Gardens.

Joey- Uh, ok. Wheres that?

Jyakyara- Uh……….I don't know. Wheres the map?

Marik- * innocent whistling* 

Jyakyara- * slowly turns around* ………Marik………wheres the map!?

Marik- What map?

Jyakyara- MARIK!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone- (O.O;;)

Marik- Oh, this map? * holds up a map with a huge hole right in the middle*

Jyakyara- (O.O)

Ziara- Uh-Oh.

Isis- Marik, now what are we going to do!?

Marik- Why should I care?

Jyakyara- (-_-) Would anyone mind if I **KILLED** HIM!?!?!?!?!?!

Everyone but Marik- * shake there heads no*

Jyakyara- Ok then. * Jumps over the back seat and tries to strangle Marik*

Isis- I didn't think she was serious!

Ziara- Never underestimate her.

Marik- Cough……Gag………..Cough……

Jyakyara- DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi- Um, we still need to figure out how we're going to get to Busch Gardens.

Jyakyara- DIE DIE DIE…………crap. Kaiba, do you have a cell phone?

Kaiba- Yea, so?

Jyakyara- So, we should probably call someone in the other van and tell them we need help.

Kaiba- I'm not doing it.

Jyakyara- Fine. * takes phone* Um, who in the other van has a cell phone?

Isis- Mai and Tea.

Jyakyara- Well I'm not calling Tea, whats Mais number?

Over at Van 1, again.

Tristian- * driving, duh*

Yami- * Looking at the map*

Dragonia- * laying against Yamis shoulder, hehehe*

Duke- * sleeping*

Mai- * looking at a magazine*

Amber- * staring off into space, what a shock*

Bakura- * also fell asleep*

Malik- * looking out the window*

Tea- * still frozen, riiiiight*

* Mais phone starts ringing*

Mai- * answers phone* Hello?

Jyakyara- Mai?

Mai-………Who is this?

Jyakyara- Its Jyakyara.

Mai- Oh ok. Is something wrong?

Jyakyara- Actually yes, May I talk to Malik for a moment?

Mai- Uh, sure. * hands phone back to Malik* Malik, Jyakyara wants to talk to you.

Malik- * takes phone* What do you want!?

Jyakyara- Oh hi Malik. I just wanted to tell you that, IF YOU DON'T DO SOEMTHING ABOUT YOUR STUPID BAKA YAMI, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE JUST SO I CAN KILL HIM AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik- (O.O;;;;)

Jyakyara- Ok, now can I speak to dragonia?

Malik- S-sure………..* passes phone back up to dragonia*

Dragonia- Hello.

Jyakyara- dragonia, we need help. Marik destroyed our map so before you guys get any further ahead of us you think you could come back so we can follow you?

Dragonia- Uh, yea I guess.

Jyakyara- Thanks. Well bye for now.

Dragonia- Bye.

* both hang up the phones*

dragonia- * hands phone back to Mai* Well Tristian we have to turn around.

Tristian- Why?

Dragonia- Maliks stupid Yami destroyed the others map so they need to follow us for now. Unfortunately we're alittle ahead for them to just catch up, so we have to go back.

Tristian- Oh, ok. * starts to turn around*

Dragonia- ("Maybe I shouldn't have put Marik with them. Oh well.") * lays back against Yamis shoulder again.*

Yami- (-_-)

Dragonia- (^_^)

Well that's it. Um, I guess you can review now. I'll update if you review.^_^


	3. Pit Stop

Welcome back everyone. Now before we start I have 2 things to say. One schools started so I probably wont update much during the week. And Two, Yesterday was my Birthday so I am now 16, YEAA!!!!!!!! Anyways now just to catch you up on whats happened so far in the story:

The group split into two groups and started to head out to the closest Busch Gardens they could find. Marik destroyed his groups map, which led to Jyakyara trying to kill him. Dragonias group had to turn around and head back so the other group could follow them until they got a new map. So anyways now both groups are together and driving down the road. So dragonias group is infront with Jyakyaras group following them. 

Well that should get you caught up. Now on to the story…….Oh and to do the disclaimer today we have…………Marik.

Marik: What the f*** do you want!?

HEY! Watch what you say, now do the disclaimer!

Marik: Why should I!?

Because I'll let Jyakyara kill you if you don't!

Marik: (O.O;;) ……..dragonia doesn't own Yugioh……

Thank you.

Ch.3 Pit stop

* Van 1*

Tristian- * turns van to the left*

Bakura- * leans over to the right*

Tea- * Jumps*

Tristian- * turns van to the right*

Malik- * leans over to the left*

Tea- * Jumps*

Tristian- * turns van to the left*

Bakura- * leans over to the right* 

Tea- * Jumps*

(A/N- They have been doing that for about 30 minutes now)

Mai- Tristian can we get off this road already, its nothing but twitst and turns!?

Amber- * Feeling car sick* (o_o)

Duke- * awake now* Um, is Amber ok?

Amber- (-_-)

Tea- * Jumps again* WILL YOU BOTH STOP IT ALREADY!?!?!?!?!?

Everyone- (O.O;;)

Amber- (-_-)

Dragonia- ………Amber?

Amber- (O_O) I don't…….feel so……..good………

Dragonia- Tristian PULL OVER NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tristian- AHHHH!!!!!! * pulls over* don't scare me like that.

Amber- * runs out of van and into the bushes*

Everyone- Ewwww………..

* the other van stops behind them*

Jyakyara- * comes over to the others* Hey, whats going on?

Dragonia- Amber got car sick.

Jyakyara- Oh.

Isis- Shes not the only one.* points back to the 2nd van, Marik, and Ryou are both in the bushes*

Joey- Wow Ryou, when did you have a hot dog?

Everyone- EWWWWW……….JOEY!!!!!!!!!

Joey- What?

Jyakyara- So when their done are we going to get going again?

Dragonia- I guess.

Duke- I'm hungry.

Mai- After watching that, your hungry?

Joey and Tristian- Me too!!!!!!!

Amber- * jumps up* Food!!!!!!!! (^_^)

Everyone but Amber- * anime fall*

Joey- Hey now that we stopped can we ask you guys something?

Dragonia- Sure.

Everyone in Van 2, but Marik- CAN WE SWITCH MARIK FOR SOMEONE IN YOUR GROUP?????????

Dragonia- Uh……………..no.

Crystal- Lets go already!

Tristian- Were are we going to stop to eat?

Dragonia- * thinks, wow shock, yes I realize I just made fun of myself* Anybody want some burgers?

Everyone- YEA!!!!!!!!!! (^_^)

Dragonia- (o.O;;) I'll take that as a yes. I think theres a Mc Donalds about 5 miles up the road.

Joey- Lets go!!!!!!! * runs back to van 2*

Tristian- FOOD!!!!!!!!! * runs to van 1*

Everyone else- * go to there own vans*

* 5 miles later, at Mc Donald's drive through. Didn't want to go inside*

* van 1*

Speaker Lady- Hello and welcome to Mc Donald's, how may I help you?

Tristian- Yea, we need 20 cheeseburgers, 30 large fries, and one large Coke. Ok, now what do you guys want?

Everyone- (o.O;;)

Mai- All that was just for you?

Tristian- Yup. (^_^)

Dragonia- (-_-;;;) Riiiiiight.

Speaker Lady- Um, sir will you be needing anything else?

Tristian- Yea hang on.

* 15 minutes later*

Speaker Lady- So you have 20 Cheeseburgers, Two number 4's, Three number 7's, one number 6, Two chicken nugget meals, 40 large fries, 3 Large Cokes, 2 Large Sprites, 3 Orange sodas, and one Diet Coke?

Tristian- yea That sounds right.

Speaker Lady- That will be………..$329.34.

Dragonia- What!?!?!?!?

Speaker Lady- * in low Robot like voice* I mean your meal is free. Now get you Damn food and leave before Master Malik decides to kill you all.

Everyone- * turns around to face Malik*

Malik- * sitting there **acting **innocent* What?

Dragonia- Wheres the Rod?

Malik- * holds up a now glowing millennium Rod* You mean this?

Mai- You idiot, your not supposed to use that anymore!

Dragonia- Mai, shut up. We just got out of paying $329 dollars.

Mai- Oh, good point.

Dragonia and Mai- Thanks Malik.

Malik- Whatever, now get the food already!!!!

* van 2*

Joey- Hello???? No ones answering the stupid speaker.

Speaker Lady- * still under Malik control* Oh great it's the Mutt.

Joey- WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!?!?!?!?!?!!?

Isis- Wait a minute, Marik do you know what you hikari is doing right now?

Marik- Yea, hes controlling the stupid mortal on the speaker.

Speaker Lady- Are you morons going to order food or not!?

Joey- * orders their food, I don't feel like doing this again so just say they got everthing the others got, except they got 15 more burgers for Joey*

Jyakyara- You get all that?

Speaker Lady- Yea yea, now drive up and get this crap so we can get going already!

Serenity- Your brothers not very nice Isis.

Isis- I blame the Yami.

Marik- No one likes me.

Jyakyara- You got that right!!!!!! * gives Marik a death glare*

Marik- (O.o;;;)

Joey- * drives up and gets their food*

Yugi- Hey the others parked to eat, lets park next to them.

Joey- Ok. * parks the van next to the others van*

* both vans roll down windows*

dragonia- Hi guys, like the free food?

Isis- I cant believe you let him do that.

Mai- Well it was either that or pay $329.

Ziara- Wow, thanks Malik.

Malik- STOP SAYING THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE THAT WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone- (O.O;;;;;)

Bakura- * twitch* need….. * twitch* …….to use * twitch* ……….Ring…..

Tea- Is he ok?

Ryou- If Bakura doesn't get to send atleast one thing to the shadow realm a day he starts to lose it.

Dragonia- Starts? I thought he finished.

Bakura- * twitch*

Tea- Uh, what if he sends one of us there? * looks around* huh?

Everyone but Tea and Bakura- * standing outside away from the van*

Tea- HEY!!!!!!!!!

Bakura- * twitch*

Dragonia- Oh hey I know! * uses her powers of the authoress to make Peach appear, hehe* Hey Bakura, you can send her to the shadow realm.

Peach- WHAT?????

Bakura- (^_^) * sends Peach to the shadow realm* I feel better now.

Peach- * in the shadow realm* Wow, its so dark. * hears a noise* Hello????? (o.O;;;)

* back with the others, everyone went back into the vans*

dragonia- Ok everyone done eating?

Everyone- * nod their heads*

Dragonia- Lets get going then.

Jyakyara- We'll be right behind you.

Yugi- How much farther is the Park?

Yami- * looks at the map* Only about 1 more hour away.

Mokuba- Great, we're almost there then.

Marik- How is an hour almost there?

Kaiba- Shut up.

Marik- I don't like this group.

Jyakyara- And we don't like you.

Marik- ("wonder if I could get Malik to let me hold onto the rod for awhile?")

Malik- Forget it!!!!!

Marik- (O.O;;)

Dragonia- Oooookkkk………anyways lets go.

Both vans headed back on the road, when are they going to get there?

Dragonia: That's it. Yea not much happened. Don't worry next chapter I think we'll finally be at the Park. So yea more chaos coming up. But to read it you have to review first. Later.^_^


	4. Roller Coasters

Dragonia: Hello, I'm back again. Two new chapters in the same weekend, WOW. I cant help it, I just feel like typing. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers I love you guys. And……um…….uh……crap I cant think of anything to say. Oh well, to do the disclaimer for today we have………Bakura.

Bakura: What now!?

Dragonia: Could you do the disclaimer?

Bakura: Fine. Dragonia doesn't own yugioh, so all lawyers better stay away or I'll send you all to the Shadow Realm.

Dragonia: You need therapy.

Bakura: (-_-) Why does everyone say that?

Dragonia: Well Read, Review, and Enjoy.

Ch.4 Roller Coasters

* van 2*

Marik- Are we there yet?

Joey- No.

Marik- Are we there yet?

Joey- No.

Marik- Are we there yet?

Joey- No.

Marik- Are we there yet?

Joey- No.

Marik- Are we there yet?

Joey- No.

Marik- Are we there yet?

Joey- No.

Marik- Are we there yet?

Joey- No.

Marik- Are we there yet?

Joey- No.

Marik- Are we there yet?

Joey- No.

Marik- Are we there yet?

Joey- No.

Marik- Are we there yet?

Jyakyara- HE SAID NO!!!!!!! NOW SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT OF THIS VAN YOU STUPID BAKA YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone- (O.O;;;)

Marik- (^_^)

Isis- What are you so happy about?

Marik- I was just trying to piss her off, and I did.

Jyakyara- (-_-) ("Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him…..yet")

* van 1*

Duke- I spy something, blue.

Amber- An orange?

Duke- (-_-;;) No….

Amber- An apple?

Duke- No…..

Amber- A banana?

Duke- No, whats with all the fruit?

Amber- Whats fruit?

Duke- (-_-;;;)

Mai- * looks up from her magazine* Give it up Duke, she's never going to get it.

Amber- I know, it's a monkey.

Duke- THERE ARE NO MONKEYS AROUND HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dragonia- Keep it down guys, we're trying to have a duel up here!

Tea- How can you duel in such a small area?

Yami- Don't ask.

Duke- Whos winning?

Dragonia- ……………

Tristian- That means Yamis winning.

Dragonia- Shut up and drive.

Crystal- Correction, Yami just won.

Dragonia- WHAT!?

Yami- (^_^)

Dragonia- (-__-) 

Yami- Rematch?

Dragonia- Your on.

Tistian- We're here.

Both vans finally make it to Busch Gardens. (I was only there about 2 years ago so I don't remember much, but I'll try my best) Anyways at this point both groups are inside the park now after Malik once again used the Millennium Rod to get in without paying. So now they are deciding what to do first.

Tristian- Roller Coaster first.

Everyone- Yea.

Joey- Food first.

Everyone- Yea.

Serenity- Souvenirs.

Everyone- Yea.

Yugi- Games.

Everyone- Yea.

Dragonia- CANDY.

Everyone- NO!!!!!!

Ziara- Hug all cute guys.

Girls- YEA.

Guys- NO!!!!!

Amber- Run around like morons.

Everyone- (-_-;;) no.

Marik- Killing spree.

Psychopaths- Yea.

All others- NO!!!!!

Psychopaths- (-_-) No fair….

Dragonia- We're never going to get anything done at this rate.

Jyakyara- I call a vote, All in favor of riding a Roller Coaster first say "I".

All most everyone- I.

Ziara- Great, now which one?

Dragonia- * Pulls out a map* Ok so we can go to The Big Bad Wolf, Apollo's Chariot, The Loch Ness Monster, or Alpengeist. (A/N- I have a souvenir cup with those 4 on it. Fear the Four, Mwahahahahaha…….)

Yami- Apollos's Chariot.

Malik- Alpengeist.

Bakura- The Loch Ness Monster.

Joey- The Big Bad Wolf.

Dragonia- Um……….great. Ok, you 4 pick a number between 1 and 10.

Yami- 6.

Bakura- 3.

Malik- 8.

Joey- 11.

Dragonia- Joey I said 1 through 10.

Joey- Oh, then 17.

Dragonia- pick again.

Joey- 28?

Mai- How about 4!?

Joey- Ok, 4.

Dragonia- Ok, and my number was 5. So either Yami or Joey win. And I pick Yami. So the first one we go to will be Apollo's Chariot.

Yami- (^_^) I win.

So they all headed to Apollo's Chariot. However they failed to notice the winged creature hiding in the shadows, which goes by the name of Jyarnio (one of Dragonia1's dragons) (A/N- happy you crazy dragon?).

Jyarnio- So their going to the Roller Coaster first, hehehe. * heads over to Apollo's Chariot*

* back to the others, at the ride*

Park Worker- Theres room for 6 more people on this one.

Dragonia- I'm going.

Yami- Same here.

Mai- Take the psychos so they don't do anything while your gone.

Dragonia- Good idea. Malik, Marik, Bakura get on the ride!

Malik- Fine.

Marik- Ok.

Bakura- Sure.

Dragonia- That was easy.

Crystal- I'd get on but I'm just a cat.

Dragonia- Yea another good point. Isis keep an eye on her for me. If she does anything bad just do to her like you would to Malik or Marik when their bad.

Isis- Ok.

Malik and Marik- * shudder*

Crystal- (o_O) Um……

Park Worker- One more seat left.

Ziara- I'll go. * sits between Malik and Bakura* (^_^)

(A/N- I think this ride had 3 seats in each row, I don't remember so lets just say it did.)

Malik- (-_-)

Bakura- (-_-;;)

Park Worker- Ok keep your arms legs and other belongings inside the ride at all times.

Dragonia- * sitting in row infront of Malik, Bakura, and Ziara* Hey you guys better hang on to those items. Same to you Yami.

Yami- * grabs his puzzle very tightly*

Malik- * wraps his arms around the Millennium Rod*

Bakura- * holds on to the Millennium Rings ring* (A/N- Millennium Rings Ring, that sounds strange)

The ride starts and the Roller Coaster train starts going up a very very very big hill. ( Anyone whos been on this ride should know what I mean.) However down below the ride was a certain little dragon, up to no good.

Jyarnio- Hm……wonder what I should do first. I know! * some how finds some cords connected to the roller coaster train and cuts them* Hehe. (A/N- Thanks for the idea AngeNightShadow)

The Roller Coaster continued to get pulled up the hill. When it reached the top it shoot down to the bottom (still on the track) at one heck of a fast speed.

Serenity- * back waiting with the others* Should it be going that fast?

Park Worker- Uh……hehe.

Everyone- (o.O)

About 4 minutes later (A/N- not sure how long the ride really lasted) the Roller Coaster train pulled up and thanks to the breaks at the station it stopped. Everyone on the train was frozen. 

Ryou- You guys ok?

Dragonia- (O.O)……I…..don't remember…….it being…….that…….fast

Marik, Malik, Bakura- (O_O;;)

Ziara- * holding onto her seat for dear life* I…..cant…….move……

Yami- (O_O;;;)

Marik, Malik, Bakura, Yami, Ziara- (-_-;;)

Yugi- Guys?

Dragonia- Uh-Oh, I know that look. Bathrooms right over there. 

Bakura- (O.O;;) Forget the Bathroom, weres a trash can.

Marik, Malik, Bakura, Yami, and Ziara- * run off the ride to find the nearest trash can, Eww…..*

Dragonia- Well that was a nice way to start today.

Everyone else- (o.O)

Jyarnio- * still in the shadows* ("well that was fun, what next")

Dragonia: That's it for now. Hopefully everyone will feel better in the next chapter. Well if you review then I'll update. Later.^_^ 


	5. DragonsDragonsChaos

Dragonia: Back again with a bran new chapter.

YGO cast: (-_-;;) Greeeeaaaatttt…….

Dragonia: I knew you guys would be happy.

Trinity: You have no clue what sarcasm is do you?

Chaos: Guess not.

Trinity: You!!!!! * death glares Chaos*

Chaos: (-_-;;) Not again………

Dragonia: Oh everyone say hello to Trinity and Chaos, two of our newest members to "dragonias crazy fanfic club".

YGO cast: Hi….

Trinity: Happy aren't they.

Dragonia: I know isn't it great.

Chaos: Nope, no idea what sarcasm is. And she lives with Crystal.

Dragonia: Anyways, on to the fic. Trinity, could you please pick someone to do the disclaimer?

Trinity: Sure. How about, Yugi.

Yugi: (-_-) dragonia doesn't own Yugioh, Busch Gardens or anything else.

Chaos: Except for Me, Trinity, Crystal, Amber, and the story line.

Trinity: No one owns me.

Dragonia: You need to stay away from Crystal.

Crystal: I have trained her well.

Dragonia: ENOUGH!!!!!!! On to the story, oh and please read and review.

Ch.5 Dragons+Dragons=Chaos.

Dragonia- Feel better yet?

Malik- (-_-) no…..

Marik- (^_^) Yup.

Bakura- (-_-)…………

Yam- (^_^) I feel better.

Ziara- (^_^)……..(;_;) Oh, Malik and Bakura don't feel good…….

Malik & Bakura- (-_-;;;)

Jyakyara- Riiiiight, so now what?

Joey- FOOD!!!!!!!

Everyone- (o.O;;)

Joey- What?

Malik- No food……..

Bakura- What he said.

Joey- Fine, then another ride.

Tea- I don't what to ride a ride. I want to play games.

Serenity- Yea.

Yugi- Me too.

Tristian- No way, rides first.

Mokuba- Yea.

Yami- Games, then rides.

Joey- Rides.

Marik- Games.

Tristian- Rides!!

Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Marik, and Yami- GAMES!!!!!!!!!!

Dragonia- SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

YGO cast- (O.O;;)

Dragonia- That's better. Now how about we just split up. Whoever wants to ride rides cant be in one group and whoever wants to play games can be in the other.

Everyone- OK.

So they split up again. So the ones who wanted to ride rides where Joey, Tristian, Mokuba, Duke, Isis, Mai, Kaiba, dragonia, Jyakyara, and Amber. Which means the ones who were going to go play games were Yami, Marik, Yugi, Serenity, Ryou, Tea, Bakura, Malik, and Ziara.

* Ride group*

Kaiba- So what first?

Joey- Um, wheres the map?

Dragonia- Right here. * pulls out map*.

Tristian- hey how about the Big Bad Wolf now?

Everyone- Ok.

Dragonia- Wow, that was easy.

Jyakyara- That's because Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Yami aren't here.

Draognia- Oh yea, forgot about them………..wait……(O_O) I LEFT YAMI ALONE WITH THOSE 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duke- Poor Yami….* sees a group of girls walk by* Uh, (^_^) bye guys. * follows the girls*

Isis- Should we go after him?

Mai- I think we should take care of her first. * points to dragonia on the ground*

Dragonia- (;___;) WAAAAA………YAMIS GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami- I am?

Everyone- (O.O)

Dragonia- (^_^) YAMI!!!!!!!!! * strangles Yami in a huge*

Yami- (O_O;;) Cant………breath……..

Jyakyara- How'd you get over here? I thought you went with the others?

Yami- * finally away from dragonia* I did but after about 10 seconds the psychos remembered that dragonia wasn't there so they started to chase me and I ran away to find you guys.

Dragonia- (^_________^)

Jyakyara- (-_-;;) Well someones happy.

Amber- On to the ride.

* game group*

Yugi- Come on Tea.

Serenity- You can do it.

Tea- * playing the game were you throw little rings over a bunch of bottles* One more ring left.

Bakura, Malik, Marik, Ziara- (-_-;;)

Yugi, Serenity, Ryou- (^_^) Yea, Tea won!!!!!!

Tea- I did it!!!!!

B, M, M, Z- (-_-;;;) Greeeeeaaattt…….* their alittle bored if you didn't guess*

Game Guy 1- Here you go. * hands Tea a big teddy bear* 

Tea- (^______^) YEEEAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

B, M, M, Z- (-_-;;;;;;;)

Yugi- (^_^) next game.

They all walk up to a booth with a board on the back wall and little white stars on it.

Game Guy 2- Step right up. Hit a star with all tree darts and win a prize. 

(A/N- not sure if they even have this game there, or if anyone knows what I'm talking about. They have this game at my state fair, its fun.)

Serenity- Anyone want to try.

Marik- Darts, pointy, sharp………I'LL TRY!!!!!!!!!

Everyone- (-_-;;)

Game Guy 2- (-_-;;) Um, is he ok to touch these?

Tea- Compared to some people * looks back at Malik and Bakura* Yea hes safe.

Malik and Bakura- (-_-) that's not nice.

Ziara- Yea.

Marik- * takes darts* So just throw them at the little stars?

Game Guy 2- Right.

Malik- * whispering to Bakura* To bad the pharaoh left, he would have been a good target.

Bakura- * snickers* yea…..

Serenity- Whats so funny?

Malik & Bakura- Nothing.

Serenity- (o.O) riiiiight.

Marik- * throws all 3 darts at once. All three hit the star* hehe.

Game Guy 2- Wow. Um well pick a prize.

Marik- I don't care.

Game Guy 2- Ok then, I guess you can have this one. * hands Marik a stuffed dragon, about the size of Yugi*

Yugi- Wow that's big. It looks bigger then me.

Malik- Well that's not to big then.

Yugi- What was that!?!?!?!?!?!?

Malik- uh……nothing.

Ziara- Huh, you know this dragon looks really familiar.

Stuffed dragon- * starts to sweat nervously* 

Ziara- Were have I seen this before?

Stuffed dragon- * starts to shake*

Ziara- I KNOW!!!!!!!!!

Stuffed dragon- * really sweating and shaking badly now*

Ziara- I sall one of these on some TV show.

Stuffed dragon- (o.O)

Ziara- I think it was some kids show.

Stuffed dragon- WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?

Everyone- (O.O) It…….talked…….??????

Ziara- What a minute, Jyarnio is that you!?

Jyarnio- You're my stupid masters Yami and you didn't even recognize me!?!?!?!?!?

Ziara- What are you doing here!?

Jyarnio- Causing trouble, what else.

Jyakyar- There you are.

(A/N- Jyarnio is Jyakyar's dark side, and vis versa. They both belong to Dragonia1.)

Jyarnio- Crap what do you want!?

Jyakyar- Your not supposed to be here!

Jyarnio- So!?

Inferno- There you guys are. (Infernos is another of Dragonia1's dragons. I think she said he was a Black Charizard)

Jyarnio- Oh crap you to.

Jyakyar- Come on, we have to leave before Jyakyara finds out! (Jyakyara is Dragonia1 for anyone who forgot)

Jyarnio- Like I care.

Inferno- Your going one way or another.

Jyarnio- You'll never catch me, HAHAHAHAHAHahahahahahahaha…………* disappears*

Inferno and Jyakyar- * disappear also*

YGO cast- (o.O;;)

Ziara- Riiiiight.

Yugi, Serenity, Tea, Ryou- Next game!!!

Marik, Bakura, Malik, Ziara- (-_-;;)

Dragonia: That's it. About the whole dragon thing up there, Dragonia1 really wanted me to put Jyakyar and Jyarnio in the story and I kind of put Inferno in there also, hope she doesn't mind.

Trinity: Good thing Amber wasent there when Inferno showed up huh. That would have been chaos.

Chaos: Some one call me?

Trinity- No!!! * death glare*

Chaos- (-_-) Why me.

Dragonia: Anyways, you just read, hope you enjoyed, now just review.

Trinity: If you don't review she wont update.

Chaos: Unless she gets really really bored. Which will probably happen.

Dragonia: (-_-) Please review.


	6. Missing but not really Missed

Dragonia: I'm back!!!!!!!

YGO cast: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dragonia: I love that. (^_^)

Trinity: (-_-) riiiiiight.

Chaos: Anyways, before this chapter starts dragonia would like to say thanks to the people who have recently reviewed. If she does not mention your name than that's because you havent reviewed sense the first or second chapter.

Trinity: And sense this is the 6th chapter, that's alittle sad.

Dragonia: Anyways here they are. I would like to say thank you to:

Pinguicha, Thunder chicken, Reiko5, Malikfan03 (whos stories I love ^_^), Hiana, and a special thanks to Dragonia1 and AngeNightShadow for reading this and Melee Madness.

Trinity: That's all of them? That's kind of sad.

Dragonia: Shut up.

Chaos: Disclaimer?

Dragonia: oh yea. For todays disclaimer we have, Seto Kiaba.

Kiaba: What now!?

Jyakyara: KIABA!!!!!!!!!!

Kiaba: (o.O;;)

Dragonia: Not yet, wait for the story to start.

Jyakyara: Ok.

Dragonia: Kiaba, disclaimer now.

Kiaba: Fine, dragonia doesn't own yugioh, or Busch gardens. And we are all very thankful for that.

Dragonia: Funny, really funny. (-_-)

Trinity: On to the story.

Dragonia: That's my line.

Chaos: Please Read, Review, and Enjoy.

Dragonia: So is that! STOP STEALING MY LINES!!!!!!!!

Ch.6 Missing but not really missed

****

*game group*

Well after about 20 games everyone in this group started to get bored so they went off to find some rides. At this point they are all on the Swinging Pirate ship ride. (A/N- I love this ride ^____^ )

Ziara- up and down and up and down and up…….

Bakura- Do you have to keep saying that!?

Ziara- Yup.

Everyone- (-_-;;)

Serenity- Is anyone else…….starting to feel………sick……

Everyone else- *attempt to move away, but they really cant go that far on the ride*

Yugi- Hey mister, STOP THE RIDE!!!!

Ride guy- *****not paying attention*

Yugi- HEY, PLEASE STOP THE RIDE!!!!!!!!!

Ride guy- *still not paying attention*

Marik- HEY DUMB $#% HE SAID STOP THE $%#@&%! RIDE!!!!!!!!!!

Ride guy- huh? Is something wrong?

Everyone- (-_-;;)

*now over to the ride group*

Now getting off of the Big Bad Wolf. (A/N- despite the name, its actually a pretty fun roller coaster)

Yami- (o.o;;) No more roller coasters……..

Tristian- Whats wrong, to many twists and turns for ya?

Yami- *feeling sick* (o.o;;) can we sit down?

Everyone- No.

Dragonia- yes.

Everyone- What!?

Dragonia- I'm the author, so I say we sit.

Everyone-………….

Yami- (^_^)……(o.o;;) *still feels sick*

*about 10 minutes later*

Joey- I'm hungry.

Tristian- What he said.

Mokuba- I'm thirsty.

Tristian- What he said.

Jyakyara- I want to ride a ride.

Tristian- What she said.

Mai- I need more make-up.

Tristian- What she said.

Everyone- (O.o)

Tristian- What? ………wait……..Ah, no not what she said!!!!!!

Dragonia- Riiiiight.

Jyakyara- Sure…….

Tristain- I didn't mean to say that!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba- We believe you. ("not")

Yami and Joey- *move away from Tristian*

Tristian- (-_-) I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!!!!!!!!!

Isis- Ok new subject.

Mai- Yea, this is getting weird.

Amber- Um, guys?

Dragonia- Oh your still here?

Amber- (-_-)

Jyakyara- What is it Amber?

Amber- Just wondering, does anyone know where Duke went?

Isis- Oh yea.

Dragonia- Forgot about him.

Joey- I say we leave him.

Dragonia- *glares at Joey* Watch what you say!

Joey- (O.o;;) …..ok……

Isis- How many of the boys do you actually like anyways?

Dragonia- That's a very good question. Um, uh, well just don't make fun of anyone besides Tristian.

Tristian- Hey, whats wrong with me!?

Dragonia, Jyakyara, Amber- Your hair.

Tristian- Why does everyone hate my hair!? Yami's looks worse then mine…….oops.

Dragonia- *twitch* Tristian……*twitch* did you just….*twitch* say something mean about…..YAMI!?!?!?!?!?

Tristian- *shaking nervously* U-uh……n-no……

Kaiba- Liar.

Dragonia- DIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *starts chasing Tristian*

Tristain- *runs very very fast* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Everyone else- (o.O;;;)

Yami- (-_-;;)

*back to the game group, which is now the second ride group sense they stopped playing games. Oh heck, I'm still calling them the game group, its easier*

Well guess where they are now. Give up? Well if you picked another ride then you would be absolutly………..wrong. They are still stuck on the Swinging Pirate ship.

Ziara- up and down and up and down and up and down………

Everyone- SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!

Yugi- STOP THE RIDE!!!!!!!

Ride guy- Pots are fine?

Yugi- STOP THE RIDE!!!!!!!!

Ride guy- The monkeys lied?

Malik- HE SAID STOP THE #$%#@&^ RIDE!!!!!!!!!!

Ride guy- Give you a high five? Ok but I really cant do that with the ride still going.

Malik and Yugi- (-_-)

Serenity- (O.O;;;) I…….feel…….sick…….

Everyone- (O.O;;)

Ride guy- You know your friend looks sick?

Everyone- STOP THE RIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ride guy- Sorry I don't have a dime.

Everyone- (-_-;;)

*back to the ride group*

Its been about 20 minutes sense dragonia started chasing Tristian. And at this point no one seems to care. In fact they didn't even notice they were now missing more people.

Yami- This is boring.

Kaiba- Yup.

Isis- (O.O)

Yami- What?

Isis- You two just…..agreed…..

Kaiba- So?

Jyakyara- She has a point, that's strange.

Amber- Um, were are the others?

Isis- Hey yea, Mais gone. And so is Joey.

Amber- My hikaris gone to.

Yami- Shes probably still chasing Tristian.

Kaiba- (O.O)

Jyakyara- Kaiba?

Kaiba- *looking very worried* …………

Jyakyara- Kaiba? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Kaiba- ………Mokuba…….hes gone too.

Jyakyara- Oh crap he is.

Amber- Wonder were they went…..*sees a trail of ants on the ground* Oh, pretty bugs *starts following the ants*.

Isis- Amber? Crap, now shes gone to.

Yami- Wait, who all are we missing now?

Kaiba- Mokuba, Dice boy, The mutt, The Barbie, and the idiots. 

Isis- In other words, Mokuba, Duke, Joey, Mai, Tristian, dragonia, and Amber.

Kaiba- I like my names better.

Jyakyara- So do I.

Yami- You'd agree with anything he said.

Jyakyara- So?

Yami- (-_-) why do I talk?

Kaiba- Good question, so stop.

Yami- (-_-)

Isis- Does anyone think we should look for the others?

*silence*

Kaiba- Whats the hurry?

Jyakyara- Right, lets go find a new ride first.

Isis- (-_-;;) ok, I guess.

Yami- ……whatever.

Great so now we have 2 different groups, 7 missing people, and dragonias gonna kill Tristian (not like that's a bad thing). Guess were we're going next, give up yet, oh come on, ok I'll give you a hint, up and down and up and down and up and down. Know yet? Anyways back to the game group.

Ziara- ………….

Bakura- huh? She stopped?

Ziara- zzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzz……..

Bakura- (o.O) your kidding……

Yugi- PLEASE JUST STOP THE RIDE!!!!!!!!!

Ride guy- I already told you I don't have a dime.

Everyone- STOP!!!!!!!!!!

Ride guy- What about pots?

Dragonia walks by dragging a very bruised up Tristian.

Dragonia- huh? *looks over at the swinging ship* Hey guys!

Everyone- DRAGONIA!!!!!!!!

Malik- Make him stop the ride!!!!!!!

Dragonia- Why, this is a fun ride?

Tea- Not for 40 minutes!!!!!

Dragonia- 40…..minutes…….*busts out laughing* You've been stuck there for 40 minutes…..ahahahahahahahahah…..

Everyone- (-_-) JUST STOP THE RIDE!!!!!!!!

Ride guy- I don't know were to find a mime.

Dragonia- (o.O;;) riiiiight. Um sir they said stop the ride.

Ride guy- Oh, well why didn't they say so.

Everyone- *death glares the ride guy*

Ride guy- *stops ride*

Malik, Marik, Bakura- *get off the ride and start chasing the Ride guy* DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ride guy- (O.O;;;) What did I do!?!?!?!?!?

Dragonia- *chases after the 3 psychos* Come on, I don't want to get kicked out because you beat up a worker!!!!!!

Marik- Who said anything about beating him up?

Malik- Yea, we wont beat him up, we're gonna **_KILL_** HIM!!!!!!!!!

Bakura- Then send whatever's left to the shadow realm!

Dragonia- (-_-;;) You 3 and the shadow realm…….wait……(O.O;;) NO DON'T KILL HIM THAT'S WORSE!!!!!!!!!! *starts running them even faster*

Yugi, Tea, Ziara, Ryou- *just watching*

Serenity- *off somewhere being sick* (o.o;;) (A/N- Why does everyone keep getting sick?)

Dragonia: Well this is going to be fun. Can we find the other missing people before something happens?

Chaos: Who cares?

Trinity: Yea, you got rid of Amber.

Trinity and Chaos: (^____^) PARTY!!!!!!!!

Dragonia: (-_-;;) You two got into my sugar supply didn't you.

Trinity: Uh, hehe.

Chaos: Sugar, what sugar?

Dragonia: (-_-) Well if you read it.

Trinity: And you liked it.

Chaos: Please Review it.

Dragonia: I SAID STOP STEALING MY LINES!!!!!!!!!!!

Chaos: Fine.

Trinity: alright already, shesh.

Dragonia: Well if you review then I'll update. Probably next weekend. Stupid school.

Trinity: We don't go to school.

Chaos: (^___^)

Dragonia: stupid cats. Later. ^_^


	7. Um, chapter titile? I DON’T KNOW?

Dragonia: Sooooooooooo Boooooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeddddd………

Trinity: That was long.

Chaos: zzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzz…….

Dragonia: Why is he asleep?

Trinity: No clue.

Dragonia: Oh and I kind of noticed that I've been leaving Crystal out of the story. So from now on lets just say she got bored and left to devise a plan to take over the world.

Jyarnio: Really?

Dragonia: What are you doing here?

Jyarnio: Looking for Amber so I can bug her more.

Dragonia: Well shes lost somewhere in the park right now so you'll have to wait.

Jyarnio: ………..fine…….

Dragonia: Ok, someone wake up Chaos and lets start this story.

Chaos: ……..*wakes up* ……..*Yawn*…..for today's disclaimer……we have….*yawn*……Isis………..*falls asleep*…

Isis: *glares at dragonia*

Dragonia: (o.O;;) What?

Isis: With my necklace I have seen what happens in this chapter.

Dragonia: (^_^;;) hehe, so you know then……..crap…..

Isis: Why did you have to bring **HIM** into this story?

Dragonia: Quite, don't tell them that. Could you just do the disclaimer?

Isis: dragonia does not own Yugioh or anything else in this story. 

Dragonia: Not true, I own myself and Amber and the story line.

Trinity: don't forget us.

Chaos: …….zzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzz

Dragonia: (-_-;;) how could I forget you two…..

Ch.7 Um, chapter titile? I DON'T KNOW?????

Ok so in one group we have Isis, Kaiba, Jyakyara, and Yami. In another group we have Marik, Yugi, Serenity, Tea, Bakura, Malik, Ziara, Ryou, and now Tristan and dragonia. Then off somewhere in the park Joey, Mokuba, Duke, Mai, and Amber are wondering around. So who will we start with first………….

*To the game group*

Tea, Yugi, Serenity, Ziara, Ryou, Tristian- *sitting on a bench looking very bored*

Ride guy- *still running from the psychos*

Marik, Malik, Bakura- *still chasing the Ride guy*

Dragonia- *chasing the psychos trying to stop them*

Tea- anyone else getting bored?

Ziara- *watching Bakura* Nope. (^_____^)

Yugi- Well I'm bored.

Ryou- Same here.

Serenity- I wonder what my brothers doing.

Ryou- Hes probably…….

Yugi, Tea, Ryou, Serenity- Eating.

Ziara- *still watching Bakura* (^______^)

Bakura- Stop staring at me, I'm trying to kill this guy!

Ziara- Need help?

Dragonia- Grrr…….WOULD YOU 3 STOP ALREADY!!!!!!

Malik, Marik, Bakura- (O.O;;) *freeze*

Dragonia- Thank you.

Malik- *twitch* …….I hate that word……

Tea- Can we just go find the others now?

Dragonia- Yea, lets see who we can find.

Marik- Five bucks says we find someone at the food court.

Malik- We're not taking that bet.

Marik- Why not?

Bakura- Because we all know your right.

Marik- (-_-) I want $5.

Malik- Uh, guys.

Bakura- What?

Malik- The others left us.

Marik- Huh? 

Marik, Malik, and Bakura were standing next to the swinging ship with none of the others anywhere in sight.

Marik- *evil grin* This could be fun.

Bakura- So what do we do first?

Malik- (O.O;;)

Marik- huh? Whats wrong with him?

Bakura- Who knows? Hey Malik, snap out of it!

Malik- (O.O;;;;) P-please t-tell me t-that's not who I t-think it is…..

Bakura- huh? Who are you talking abo…….(O.O)

Marik- What the hecks wrong with you two!?

?- Well look who it is. 

Malik- (O.O;;;;;) P-p-p-p……

Bakura- (O.O;;;) Peg-peg-peg…….

Marik- *turns to where their looking* (O.O) PEGASUS!!!!!!!!!!!

Pegasus- Now what are you boy up too? 

Malik, Marik, Bakura- (O.O;;;;) ITS PEGASUS!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *run away*

Pegasus- I wonder what their problem was? Oh well.

Pegasus…..*shivers* hope he never comes back *evil grin* hehe. Anyways now lets go see how Kaiba, Jyakyara, Yami, and Isis are doing.

Kaiba- …………

Isis- …………

Yami- ………….

Jyakyara- ………..

Kaiba- Someone needs to think of something……

Yami- Well you're the genius…..

Kaiba- Oh, shut up…..

Jyakyara- ………we could look for the others…….

Isis- Where should we start?

Yami- Depends on who we're looking for.

Kaiba- I say we find Mokuba first.

Jyakyara- Same here.

Isis- Maybe we should just look for the other group. They might have found the others already.

Yami- Maybe…..

Jyakyara- Fine, you two look for the other group. And me and Se….Kaiba will look for Mokuba….. (^_^;;)

Kaiba- …..whatever.

Isis- Alright. (^_^)

Yami- Uh, I guess…..

So once again one more group became 2. So Jyakyara and Se….Kaiba went off to find Mokuba, and Yami and Isis went off to find, well anyone. Now lets go check on Yugi, Serenity, Ryou, Tea, and the crazy people, minus the psychos.

Yugi- So who are we looking for?

Dragonia- Any of the others. I think Jyakyara, Yami, Isis, Kaiba, and Amber were still together when me and Tristian ran off so we just need to find Joey, Mokuba, Duke and Mai.

Tea- Um……we have a problem.

Dragonia- What?

Ziara- Yea wha……(O.O) BAKURA!?!?!?!?!?!?

Ryou- Uh-Oh, their gone…….

Dragonia- (-_-;;) crap……now we have to find them.

Tristian- We could just follow the screams.

Dragonia- Don't even kid around like that!

Tristian- I was serious.

*AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Yugi, Serenity, Tea, Ziara, Ryou- (O.O;;)

Tristian- Told ya.

Dragonia- (-_-;;) now what……..

Random Girl- *runs past them screaming* AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!

Dragonia- What are they up to now!?

Random Guy- *runs after the random girl* RUNNNN!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE BUNNY FREAK!!!!!!!!!!

Tea- Bunny Freak???? (o.O)

Yugi- Uh…….

Ryou- Maybe its not them…….

Marik, Malik, Bakura- *run over to the others. All three look they just sall a ghost* (O.O)

Tea- Whats wrong? Whats going on?

Malik- Its…….Its……its…..

Serenity- huh? 

Marik- Its……its……its…….

Dragonia- WHO THE HECK IS IT!?!?!?!?!?

Bakura- PEGASUS!!!!!!!

Everyone else- (O.O) WHAT!?!?!?!?

Pegasus- *walks up* Well if it isn't Yugi boy and his friends. How are all of you?

Everyone- (O.O) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ITS PEGASUS!!!!!!!!!!! *run away*

Pegasus- (-_-) why do they keep doing that……..

*over to some place in the park*

Amber- *still following the ants* ……..wonder were their going……….*walks into someone* ……ow…..hey your in the ants way!!!!!

Duke- Amber?

Amber- Oh, I remember you……..who are you?

Duke- (-_-;;)…….I'm Duke remember, the guy with the dice.

Amber- Oh yea. What are you doing here?

Duke- I was just gonna ask you the same thing.

Amber- Oh, I'm following ants.

Duke- Ok…..well I was following some girls but I lost them.

Amber- ……….Oh poo, I lost the ants……..oh well, wanna go find a ride?

Duke- Why not, sure.

Well that's two people found. Now just for the heck of it lets go to the food court. Wonder who will be there, not.

*food court*

Food Stall Lady- (^_^;;) Um, sir is that all you'll be getting?

Joey- All? I havent even started yet.

Food Stall Lady- (O.O;;) What is he?

Mai- Believe me you don't want to know…..

Mokuba- Why did I come with you two?

Mai- Because you wanted Ice Cream.

Mokuba- Oh yea. (^_^)

Joey- And 5 of those, 6 of those, 3 of those…….

Food Stall Lady- (O.O;;;) uh……right……..

Random Girl- *runs past Food stall* RUNNN!!!!!!! HES COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mai- Huh?

Mokuba- *eating his ice cream* (^_^)

Random Guy- *runs after random girl* THE BUNNY FREAKS COMING RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey- Bunny Freak??? What da heck?

(A/N- (O.O;;) Did I just type that?????? Oh what the heck, I guess I'll try to make Joey sound like Joey, I might screw it up so help it out if you see a mistake.)

Mai- Wonder whats going on?

Pegasus- If it isn't Mai and Joey from duelist kingdom, and little Mokuba to. How are you 3?

Joey- (O.O)

Mai- (-_-) why me……

Mokuba- (O.O;;) AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *throws ice cream at Pegasus*

Joey, Mai, Mokuba- *run very very far away*

Pegasus- *with and ice cream cone of his head* (-_-) I think I'll go home now…….

Dragonia: Ok, that's it for now. I think next chapter we'll actually re-group and finally leave Busch Gardens. But don't worry the stories not over yet. Theres still lost of places to go.

Amber: Yea!!!!! (^____^)

Dragonia: Please review now. ^_^


	8. Blushing, pairing, and the arrival of DA

Dragonia: Ok, finally back. The stupid Hurricane knocked out my power for awhile and plus I went to the fair for…..well ok that was only one day. Mostly I just got a huge writers block on this story, same goes for Melee Madness. But I'm back and I'll try to update more for everyone.

Trinity: So anyways, heres the next chapter for all you great reviewers.

Chaos: To do todays disclaimer we have…………Mokuba.

Mokuba: How did I get here? Wheres my big brother?

Dragonia: hes not here…..Thank Ra…..

Jyakyara: What was that!?!?!?

Dragonia: Uh, Kaiba is god……hehe…..(^_^;;)

Jyakyara: (^_^)

Mokuba: (-_-;;)

Chaos: Just do the disclaimer.

Mokuba: Uh, dragonia doesn't own Yugioh, and probably never will.

Draognia: did you have to say the last part……..

Trinity: anyways, read, review, and enjoy.

Ch.8 Blushing, pairing, and the arrival of DA.

Ok re-cap time. Now in the game group at this point we have, Marik, Yugi, Serenity, Tea, Bakura, Malik, Ziara, Ryou, Tristan, and dragonia. Then we have Yami and Isis off somewhere….alone…..hehe. Then we also have Jyakyara and Kaiba off somewhere………alone…..I'm evil….lol just kidding. Also we have Duke babysitting Amber somewhere in the park and Joey, Mai, and Mokuba were last seen running away from………PEGASUS!!!!!!!!!! Ok now on to the story.

Mai, Joey, Mokuba- *sitting on a bench*

Joey- *panting*

Mai- *watching Joey panting* ("Maybe Kaibas right, Joey does look like a dog when he does that…..but a cute dog") (A/N- Awww…..Mai just said Joey was a cute dog. Oh BTW ("blah blah") means that's what the person was thinking, so Mai didn't actually say that out loud)

Mokuba- (;_;) my….ice cream……

Joey- (;_;) my…….food…….

Mai- I'm surrounded by babys…….

Kaiba and Jyakyara- *come walking around the corner and spot the 3 on the bench*

Kaiba- Mokuba, there you are.

Mokuba- Oh, hey big brother……. *looks back and forth from Kaiba to Jyakyara* hehe, Setos got a girl friend…….

Kaiba and Jyakyara- * look at each other, lightly blush, then look away…quickly*

Joey- *watches the two, then falls off the bench laughing* 

Mai- Aww, that's sooooo cute……

Joey- Hahahahahahahaha……you go moneybags…..

Kaiba- grrr…..SHUT UP MUTT!!!!!!!!!

Jyakyara- uh…..anyway, have any of you seen the others yet?

Mai- No, but we did see……

Pegasus- *Walks up* Well hello there Kaiba boy…….

Mai, Joey, Kaiba, Jyakyara, Mokuba- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! PEGASUS!!!!!!!!!!! *nothing but dust*

Pegasus- ……I knew I should have left……

Now leaving that group. On to….oh heck lets see what Duke and Amber are up to.

Duke and Amber- *getting off of The Loch Ness Monster*

Amber- *starts spinning around* Wow, fast rolly coasters……Whoa…..me feel dizzy…….*falls backwards*

Duke- *catches Amber* um…maybe we should sit down….

Amber- Okie dokie cutie.

Duke- (o.O;;) ….you ok?

Amber- (^______^) *hugs Duke* me like Dukey.

Duke- *Blushes* (O.O;;) I….uh…..really think we should rest……

Both- *sit down on a bench*

Amber- *lays head on Dukes Shoulder* (A/N- aww, go Amber!)

Duke- *blushing even more, if possible* …….um……..eep…….

GO AMBER!!!!!!!! Lol, ok now to spy on someone else……hmm…….oh well, lets go see how the game groups doing.

Marik, Yugi, Serenity, Tea, Bakura, Malik, Ziara, Ryou, dragonia, and Tristan**- ***sitting on some more benches…..completely bored* (A/N- Whats with all the benches in this chapter?)

Yugi- So now what?

Tea- *slightly leaning against Malik* *yawn* I don't know, but this is boring…..

Dragonia- I don't know about that, you look pretty comfortable there Tea.

Tea- huh?…… *looks over at Malik* …..eep….*blushes and quickly sits up and moves over*

Malik- *alittle confused* huh?

Dragonia- *snickering*

Serenity, Ryou, Yugi, Marik- *to bored to pay attention*

Yami and Isis- *spot the very big/bored group and walk up*

Dragonia- well look who its is.

Serenity- You two have fun?

Isis- *slightly blushes* w-what do you mean?

Dragonia- Aww, Isis and Yami sitting in a tree……

Yami and Isis- *bright red*

Serenity- K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Yami and Isis- *even redder, if this is possible*

Malik- …..Pharaoh?

Yami- ….um……yea?

Malik- GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases after Yami*

Yami- (O.O) CRAP!!!!!! *runs away from Malik*

Dragonia- CRAP, MALIK LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!!!! *chases after Malik trying to stop him*

Tea- Think he'll kill him?

Isis- I hope not…..

Ryou- I wonder were the others are…..

Kaiba, Mai, Joey, Mokuba, and Jyakyara- *walk up to everyone*

Kaiba- *looks over at dragonia, chasing Malik, chasing Yami.* I'm not even gonna ask…….

Mokuba- Hey guys guess what, Setos got a girlfrie…….

Kaiba- *runs over and puts his hand over Mokubas mouth* Shut up…

Jyakyara- *starts blushing again, mostly because everyone seems to be staring at her now* w-what?

Serenity- *glaring at Jyakyara* (A/N- Uh-Oh, looks like competition, go Kaiba)

Ziara- *sitting next to Bakura* So is anyone still missing?

Jyakyara- *looks around* um……..I don't think so….

Marik- *wakes up, guess he fell asleep at some point* What about the Dice freak and that stupid Yami?

Mai- Oh yea, Duke and Amber. Wonder were they are?

Dragonia- *drags over a now knocked out Malik and Yami* Well that's one way to stop them.

Isis- Hey! *goes over to see if Yamis ok*

Tea- *goes over to Malik* (A/N- I'm a big Tea/Malik fan (^_^))

Marik- If the love birds are done now, can we leave already?

Dragonia- I guess so…..

*CRACK!!!!!!! BANG!!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!!! ANY OTHER LOUD NOISE YOU CAN THINK OF!!!!!!!!!!! lol*

YGO Cast- (O.O)

Jyakyara- Now what?

?- FREEZE, BURN, RUN YOU PATHETIC MORTALS!!!!!!!!!!

Dragonia: Uh-Oh…..

Marik- (O.O;;) Why does that sound familiar?

Jyakyara- sounds like you……

Marik- (-_-;;) not what I ment…..

?- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA………

Jyakyara- sure about that?

Marik- Shut up….

?- huh? MARIK!!!!!!!! *flys down and wraps Marik in a hug*

Marik- Crap……..hi……DA…….

DA: (^________^)

(A/N- DA is short for Dragoon Amber. Basically she used to be Ambers Dragoon form but formed her own, evil, personality as ended up splitting apart from Amber and became her evil dark side. To learn more just check out my bio, I've got information about Amber and DA in it. Also, DA is obsessed with a certain psychopathic Yami. And she has a new pet that your about to meet.)

dragonia- DA, what the heck are you doing here!?

DA- *lets go of Marik* just the usual, destroying theme parks. I've already taken out 6 flags, Kings Dominion, Hershey park, and Disney world. (^_^)

Everyone else- (o.O;;) riiiight……

Bakura- So psycho boy has a psycho girlfriend……strange……

Marik- Oh shut up……

DA- Hey, you didn't deny it.(^_____^)

Marik- (-_-;;) crap……

Mai, Serenity, Tea, Jyakyara, Isis, dragonia, Ziara- Awwwww……..hehe

DA- Hey Marik guess what.

Marik- uh……what?

DA- guess who else came with me.

Marik- (O.O) Crap…..you didn't…….

DA- Yup. (^_^) *a little kitten pops up on the top of DA's head*

Kitten- Meow.

Tea- Awww, its soooo…….strange looking, what kind of cat is that?

DA- Hes a Marik Kitty. His names Marri. (^_^)

Marri- Meow. (=^_^=)

Yugi- Marik kitty?

Dragonia- an anime kitty. Never mind.

Joey- *laughing his $&# off* Aww…..Marik it looks just like ya……ahahahahahah…..

Marik- Shut up Mutt.

Joey- grrrr……what was dat?

Mai- Oh shut up Joey.

Joey- (;_;) everybody's being mean……

Everyone- Shut up already!

Joey- *shuts up*

DA- So whats everyone doing here anyways?

Dragonia- We're all going on a road trip. Hey DA, you wanna come?

Marik- ("no no no no no no….")

DA- Sure.

Marik- ("%&#%&#^%$&#&^%&#%^#@$%^#&#&%^%@") (A/N- potty mouth)

DA- Hey what about Marri?

Marri- meow…..*looks up at everyone and tilts his head to the side* mew….(A/N- got that from a cute little dragon friend named Mimic, hehe)

All Girls- CUTE!!!!!!!!!! (^____________^)

Kaiba- Wait, so is that supposed to be like……HIM? *points from Marri to Marik*

Dragonia- Heck no, they just look alike.

Marik- Gee thanks……

Ziara- c-can w-we go n-now?

Isis- Whats with the stuttering?

Bakura- Yea, whats wrong? (A/N- Aww, hes worried, I think…….oh well)

Ziara- Oh n-nothing much…just the fact that…..THERES A MOB OF ANGRY PEOPLE COMING OVER HERE TO HURT DA FOR DESTROYING THE PARK!!!!!!!!!

Everyone- What? *turn around to see over a thousand angry people heading towards them* (O.O;)

DA- Crap…….

Marri- Meow…..(=O.O=)

Dragonia- Um, guys…..RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone- *runs off as fast as they can to the vans……about five seconds later DA and dragonia remember that they can teleport, thanks to being dragoons, and they teleported everyone strait to the vans*

*at the vans*

everyone- *appears out of no where*

Yugi- Wow…..

Tea- Cool…..

Mokuba- uh, guys…..theres still a crazy mob after us!!!!!!!

Everyone else- (O.O) oh yea……

Everyone runs to whatever van they were closer to and jump in. Oh and just incase anyone was wondering, Duke and Amber are for some reason, asleep in one of the vans. Anyways like I said, they all just jumped in and whoever jumped in the drivers seat, slammed on the gas.

*van 1*

dragonia- Well that was close…….

Joey- yup.

Dragonia- Joey? What the heck are you doing in this van? Your supposed to be in the other one!

Joey- I just ran to the closest one.

Dragonia- Wait a minute…..*turns around to see who else is in the van* ……oh great…….

In van one the seating was as follows. Driver was Joey, next to him was now Ryou then dragonia. Behind them from left to right was, Mai, and a sleeping Duke and Amber. Then behind them was Malik, Tea, and Yugi.

Dragonia- I think we lost some people……

Malik- Great we lose Bakura and get his pathetic hikari……

Ryou Fangirls- WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Malik- (O.O;;) uh…..never mind……

Ryou- (^_^;;)

Dragonia- Well that was odd. If all of you are in this van then that means that Jyakyara is stuck with………Uh-Oh……..

*Van 2*

Kaiba- *driving at the moment* How the heck did this happen!?!?!?

Jyakyara- First we have one psychopath…*points to Marik* Now we have 3!!!!!!!

Marik, DA, and Bakura- *glare at Jyakyara*

Ziara- Hey, Bakuras not that bad! *hugs Bakura*

Bakura- Your obsessed aren't you?

Ziara- uh, hehe. (^_^;;)

Marri- Meow. (=^_^=)

Isis- Awww….*pets Marri*

Yami- ……..how did I get stuck in here……

Isis- Oh its not that bad. Besides I'm here too. (^_^)

Yami- uh…..right…..*slight blush*

In Van 2 they were seated like this. Driver, like I said was Kaiba. Next to Kaiba was, come on this is one stupid question just think, give up, Jyakyara. Next to her was Mokuba. Behind them from left to right was Ziara, Bakura, Isis and Yami. Behind them from left to right was Marik, DA, Serenity, and Tristan. Yea their sitting 4 to a seat. Some extra seat belts appeared ok. Oh and Marri's just jumping from one person to another to get petted so he really has no seat. Tell me in the review if I missed anyone ok. Oh and sense DA's a dragoon and has wings, she can also us magic to make her wings appear and disappear, that way she can sit in the seat the right way. Ok, back to the story.

Jyakyara- Great, wonder what we're gonna do now……

Kaiba- uh…..

DA- Whats wrong with him!?

Jyakyara- Kaiba?

Kaiba- um……were'd the other van go?

Ziara- huh?

Everyone- *looks out their windows. The other van is no where in sight*

Jyakyara- Great…..we lost them……

DA- I say that's a good thing.

Tristan- You sound like Martha Stuart (sp?).

DA- How the heck would you know that?

Tristian- uh……never mind…..

Jyakyara- Riiiight……

Marri- Meow……(=O.o=)

Dragonia: DAMN, that was long.

Trinity: No kidding…..

Chaos: Well, it was only 36 pages……I think.

DA: YEA, I'm in the story now. Can we go somewhere were theres a forest?

Dragonia: Why so you can burn it down?

DA: Duh yea.

Dragonia: Uh, no. Anyways hope you guys liked the chapter. Malikfan03, I know I said I was gonna do the Pegasus thing, but I kind of forgot. But don't worry anyone, I'm sure he'll be back.

YGO Cast: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?

Dragonia: Uh, hehe…..well please review. Later. (^_^;;) 

Make sure to review.

Are you gonna review?

Come on please?

*puppy dog eyes*

Pretty Please?????????

DA, Trinity, Chaos: WOULD YOU LET THEM REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dragonia: uh, hehe….sorry about that. (^_^;;)


	9. Switching, crashing, and Clowns?

Dragonia: Hello again. People like my story, I'm so happy. (^_^)

Trinity: I cant believe you gave Yami up to Isis….

Dragonia: Yea well, I like Isis and Yami together, their cute. Besides I still have a whole list of anime/video game guys to go crazy over.

Chaos: (-_-;;) fangirls….never gonna understand them…….

Trinity: anyways on to the disclaimer. Today we have, Serenity.

Serenity: ………..

Dragonia: Whats her problem?

Chaos: Shes mad at you because you put Kaiba and Jyakyara together.

Dragonia: Oh, sorry Serenity. (^_^;;)

Serenity: *turns away*

Dragonia: Could you just do the disclaimer?

Serenity: No!

Dragonia: Fine then someone else can. Hey TEA!

Tea: *appears* What the…..oh hi.

Dragonia: can you do the disclaimer?

Tea: Sure. Dragonia doesn't own YGO or anything else mentioned in this story. All she owns is the plot to the story, which at this point I don't think there is one.

Dragonia: gee, thanks…….

Serenity: ……..

Tea: Whats wrong with her?

Trinity: dragonia paired her boyfriend up with someone else.

Tea: oh.

Dragonia: Whatever, on to the story.

Chaos: Read, review, and enjoy.

(A/N- at any point in the fic you see talking like this, (Name- /blah blah blah/_) _That is hikari to Yami mind link stuff. I don't care if they all have their own bodys in my fic they can still do that. That also includes Jyakyara - Ziara, dragonia - Amber, Amber - DA, and dragonia - DA)

Ch.9 Switching, crashing, and Clowns?????

*Van 2-Kaiba, Jyakyara, Mokuba, Ziara, Bakura, Isis, Yami, Marik, DA, Serenity, Tristan.*

Jyakyara- *pushing Mai's cell phone number into Kaibas cell phone*

DA- What exactly do you think calling them will do?

Jyakyara- Just shut up, I know what I'm doing.

Kaiba- *to Jyakyara* What are you doing?

Jyakyara- I have no clue.

Kaiba- (-_-) great……

Jyakyara- why isn't Mai answering!?

DA- hmmm……I think I know why. *pulls a ringing cell phone out of Mariks pocket*

Marik- Uh, hehe, how'd that get there? (^_^;;)

Jyakyara- MARIK!!!!!!!!!

Mokuba- We can still call Tea.

Jyakyara- oh yea.

Marik- Actually…..*holds up Teas phone*

Everyone in the van- *death glare Marik*

Marik- What?

Jyakyara- Now how are we gonna find out were they are!?!?!?!?!?

Yami- Actually, Yugi just told me their lost somewhere in a forest.

Jyakyara- The heck?????

Serenity- How did you know that?

DA- Yami hikari mind links.

Isis- Oh yea.

Kaiba- So they don't know where they are either?

Yami- Right.

Kaiba- Joeys probably driving.

Bakura- Yea he is.

Jyakyara- Let me guess, Ryou told you.

Bakura- (^_^)

DA- Hey guys. Dragonia just asked me if there was anyone here you guys didn't want to stay.

Jyakyara- What? Why?

DA- Because if there is then me and her could use a special little power we have and teleport them over to the other van.

Kaiba- What's the catch?

DA- No catch, she just feels sorry for you guys.

Jyakyara- TAKE MARIK!!!!!!!!!!!

Marik- (O.o) that was fast.

DA- Well if he goes then I'm going to.

EOE (everyone else)- Ok.

DA- jerks.

Ziara- Bye bye.

Jyakyara- Hurry up already.

DA- hang on.

(DA- /hey moron you there?/

dragonia- /did they pick?/

DA- /yup. You guys get me and Marik./

Dragonia- /………../

DA- /Problem?/

Dragonia- /…..crap…..fine come on over/

DA- /right, see ya soon./)

DA- *grabs Mariks arm with one hand and Marri with the other* Later morons. *the 3 disappear*

Jyakyara- Two down, one to go.

Bakura- Very funny.

Ziara- *hugs Bakura protectively* Leave him alone!

Jyakyara- Ok ok, never mind.

*van 1- Joey, Ryou, dragonia, Mai, Yugi, Duke, Amber, Malik, Tea*

Mai- I cant believe you told them they could send someone over here.

Malik- No kidding. Who know which freak their going to send!?

Dragonia- Actually, there sending your Yami.

Malik- ……..w-what!?

EOE- WHAT!?!?!?!?!?

Dragonia- eep…..sorry guys.

Mai- As long as its just Marik.

Dragonia- actually.

Mai- Actually what!?

Dragonia- um…..DA's coming to….

EOE- (-_-)

DA and Marik- *reappear right on top of Yugi*

Yugi- Ahhhhh!!!!!…….ow……

DA- Well that was fun.

Marik- So that's what teleporting feels like.

Marri- Meow. (=^_^=)

Tea- Hey, Your sitting on Yugi!!!!

DA- Really? Oh well.

Tea- (-_-)

Malik- Get off of him Yami!!!!!

Marik- Why should I?

Dragonia- BECAUSE I'LL THROW BOTH OF YOU OUT OF THIS VAN IF YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DA and Marik: (O.O) …….ok…….

*5 minutes later*

Yugi- *moved up and is sitting between Mai and Duke* ow……

Marik- hehe, stupid midget.

DA- That's not right Marik, its vertically disabled. (A/N- no offence to any short people)

Yugi- (-_-)

Mai- Will you two leave Yugi alone and shut up!

DA and Marik- *pouting* fine……

Malik- Go Mai, I cant even get him to shut up.

Dragonia- So Joey, any sign of civilization yet?

Joey- huh? (o.O)

Dragonia- (-_-;;) Have you found any houses? 

Joey- Oh, um…….not yet just more trees. (A/N- Their for some reason on a road through a forest, riiiiight.)

Mai- Well you better find something soon, its getting late and I'm not sleeping in the woods.

*van 2*

Mokuba- Update.

Yami- Their still lost.

Kaiba- (^_^)

Jyakyara- Your enjoying the fact that their lost?

Kaiba- When you think about whos in that van, then yes.

Jyakyara- …….you got a point there.

Yami- Hey, Yugis stuck over there too!

EOE- So?

Yami- *mumble's something under his breath*

Kaiba- *turns around* What was that!?

Isis- Kaiba leave him alone and watch the road.

Jyakyara- *also turns around* Would you two cut it out!

Mokuba- uh, guys…..

Kaiba, Jyakyara, and Isis- What!?

Mokuba- WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba and Jyakyara- *turn back around, a huge truck is only a few feet away from hitting the van head on* (O.O)

Kaiba- *turns the wheel to try and avoid the truck. The van then runs off the road, down a hill, and into a very muddy swamp area* (-_-;;) great……..

EOE- *holding on to their seats for dear life* (O.O)

Van- *starts to sink in the mud*

Everyone- (O.O;;) Uh-Oh……(-_-;;) why us?

5 minutes later everyone is standing away from the van with what ever they could grab out of the van before they 'abandoned ship', lol had to put that. Which really all they have is whatever was in Yugi, Ryou, Isis, and Marik's suit cases. Remember they all switched vans but never switched suit cases, which they all brought, you don't go on a road trip with two fangirls and their Yamis and not bring a suit case. Of course Kaiba also grabbed his 'always full of something' briefcase. Besides that anything else they now had was in their pockets.

Jyakyara- Someone please tell me this isn't happening.

Ziara- This isn't happening.

Jyakyara- Really?

Ziara- No its happening, you just said for someone to tell you it wasn't.

Jyakyara- (-_-)

Serenity- Now what?

Everyone- HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I feel sorry for them. Oh well, back to the other group.

*van 1*

Joey, Ryou, Duke, Malik- *_trying_ to put up some tents*

Mai- (-_-) this is just great…….

Tea- We have to sleep outside, in the middle of the wood, in the middle of nowhere.

Courage- *runs by* (A/N- Courage the cowardly dog, no where, get it? (-_-) never mind)

Dragonia- That was strange……

Tent- *falls down, for about the 5th time*

Joey- Not again!

Duke- This is hopeless.

Malik- Damn Tent!!!!! *sends tent to the Shadow Realm*

EOE- MALIK!!!!!!

Malik- What?

Tea- Now what are we gonna sleep in?

Malik- um……..oops…(^_^;;)

Tea- (-_-;;)

Dragonia- don't worry, I've got about 10 more.

*20 minutes later*

dragonia- (-_-;;) ok, two left.

Tea- *drags Malik away* No more help from you.

Malik- *grumbling* damn tents…..

Amber- *goes over to the tents*

*5 minutes later, both tents are set up*

EOE: (O.O)

Amber- hehe.(^_^)

Dragonia- I guess miracles can happen….

EOE: *still in shock* (O.O)

Rustling is heard from the bushes.

Tea- W-what was t-that?

Joey- Maybe a squirrel?

Dragonia- Maybe.

Yugi- Or a fox.

Duke- Or a wolf.

Tea- Wolf? (O.O;)

DA- Or a Bear.

Tea- B-bear? (O.O;;;)

Marik- Your all wrong.

Tea- Really? (^_^;;)

Marik- Yea, I bet it was just a Zombie. (^_^)

Tea and dragonia- ZOMBIE!!!!!!!! (O.O;;;;;;;) (A/N- I have a huge fear of Zombies…..*shudders*……)

More noises are heard from the bushes.

Tea- Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! *runs behind Malik*

Dragonia- *pulls out M-Blade* S-stay b-back you Z-zombies…….

DA- Yea, that sounded scary….

Amber- Me no like Zombies. *hids next to Duke*

Yugi- …..wheres Yami when you need him…..

Ryou- I actually wish Bakura was here. (A/N- Wow, that's a shock!)

Things in the bushes- *move around more*

Tea, dragonia, Yugi, Amber, Ryou- (O.O;;)

Mai- J-Joey……

Joey- Y-yea?

Mai- Are y-you afraid?

Joey- Uh……n-no way.

Mai- In t-that case. *runs behind Joey*

DA- Oh please, cowards. *pulls out spear and walks up to the bush*

Dragonia- Are you nuts!?

DA- *swings spear into the bush*

Things in the bush- *jump out into the open*

Everyone- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! …………what the?????

Clown 1- *covering ears* Do you have to yell!?

Tea- S-sorry. W-we thought y-you were zombies….

Clown 2- Zombies?

Dragonia- *still holding M-Blade* yea as in brain eating walking dead people.

Clown 3- Oh, that's stupid. Were not dead people.

Duke- So your not brain eating clowns either?

Clown 1- We never said that.

EOE- W-what!? (O.O;;;)

Clowns- *evil grins, slowly start moving closer to the others*

EOE- (O.O;;;;;;;) uh………RUNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! *run back to the van*

Joey- *jumps into the drivers seat and steps on the gas*

DA, Ryou, Duke, Tea- *still not in the van* (O.O) JOEY!!!!!!!!!

Dragonia- JOEY, HIT THE BREAKS!!!!!!!!

Joey- No way, I don't want my brain sucked out!!!!!

Malik- Wheeler you have no brain, now stop the van!!!!!!!!

Amber- DUKEY!!!!!!!!! (A/N- That's her nickname for Duke, just clearing that up)

Marik- Oh well atleast we got rid of Tea.

Marri- Meow!!!!! (=O.O=)

Marik- huh? OH CRAP, DA!!!!!!!!!!

Dragonia- Observant aren't you.

Malik, Mai, Yugi, dragonia, Marik- JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey- AHHHHHH!!!!!!! *slams on the breaks*

Dragonia- *looks out the window to look for the others*

Malik- If Tea's dead I'll kill you Wheeler!

Marik- Same for DA!

Amber- And Dukey too!

Joey- uh…..(O.O;;)

Dragonia- THERE THEY ARE!!!!!!!

EOE- *look back to see Tea, Duke, and Ryou running towards the van while DA casts attack spells on the _evil_ clowns.*

Mai- Hurry up!!!

Tea, Ryou, Duke- *jump into the van and all 3 punch Joey in the back of the head* JERK!!!!!

Duke- *gets strangled in a hug from Amber*

Amber- Dukey alright!!!!! (^______^)

Duke- Amber……I…..cant……breath…….

Malik- You ok Tea?

Tea- Yup, thanks to DA.

DA- *runs into the van* I'm still number one when it comes to kicking clowns butts. (^_^)

Marik- yeah, your back!

DA- Awww, did you miss me?

Marik- uh…….um…….he did! *points to Marri*

Marri- Mew. (=^_^=)

DA- Sure….(^_^)

Marik: (^_^;;)

Dragonia- awww, cute moments. (^_^)

Mai- Um guys, evil clowns!?

EOE- (O.O;;)oh yea. JOEY!!!!!!!

Joey- Right! *slams foot on the gas pedal*

Clown 1- Damn, they got away.

Clown 2- There goes dinner.

Clown 3- Now what?

Pegasus- *walks up* Oh, clowns. I love clowns. (^_^)

Clowns- *look over at pegasus, evil grins* 

Clown 1- Dinner time.

Clown 2 and 3- Yummy.

Pegasus- huh? Why are you 3 looking at me like that……? (^_^;;)

Dragonia: Well guess that's it for now. Evil Clowns.

Trinity: Hope you all liked it.

Serenity: ………

Chaos: hmm…..I've got an idea. To all reviews, when you review could you maybe give Serenity something to cheer her up.

Trinity: Yea, lets make the girl smile again. After all she is stranded in the middle of nowhere with the others. Give her a few gifts, or some advise like 'don't give up' or 'theres other fish in the sea'.

Serenity: ………….

Dragonia: Damn her, I'm starting to feel bad…..Please review and help her out.Later.^_^


	10. House of Nightmares

Dragonia: *looking at reviews* (^_______^) I love you guys. Thanks to all of my great reviewers, you guys are great, I love ya, your great, you're the best, and did I say you guys were great?

Trinity: only about 4 times.

Dragonia: Oh, in that case, YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!

DA: (-_-;;) you need help.

Dragonia: Many people say that.

Chaos: Gee, wonder why? (-_-)

Dragonia: Me too. Anyways, thanks to all of you and a special thanks to AngeNightShadow. Your gift really made Serenity happy again.

Serenity: *walks by wearing locket* (^___________^)

Dragonia: Right, now back to the story.

Trinity: Todays disclaimer is brought to you by the creators of this fic.

Dragonia: No more TV for you.

Chaos: Anyways, for todays disclaimer we have Duke.

Duke: *appears out of nowhere* oh, great…..another chapter.

Dragonia: I know isn't it great. (^____^)

Trinity: uh….I think that was sarcasm.

Dragonia: ………huh?

Trinity: (-_-;;) never mind.

DA: Duke, disclaimer, now.

Duke: riiiight…..dragonia doesn't own YGO or anything else in this fic, besides the cats and her psycho Yamis.

Amber: (^____^)

DA: I'm not psycho!

Chaos: Actually, I think pyromaniacs fall under psycho.

DA: Well then I'm not the only one.

Dragonia: uh…..hehe……on to the fic. (^_^;;)

Ch.10 House of Nightmares

Recap time. Right so Joey, Ryou, dragonia, Mai, Yugi, Duke, Amber, Malik, Tea, Marik, and DA are all in Van 1 and just escaped 3 brain eating Clowns, cant say the same for Pegasus.(^_~) Also, Kaiba, Jyakyara, Mokuba, Ziara, Bakura, Isis, Yami, Serenity, and Tristan are now Van less and walking down a road knowing nothing about where they are or where their going. Sounds like fun doesn't it. Right, now on to the fic……how many times have I said that this chapter?

First stop, Van 1. At the moment the Van is parked in a less tree filled area in the forest with the _brave_ boys outside of the van to make sure the clowns are gone.

Joey- *pounding on the Van door* MAI OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!!

Mai- *inside of the Van* No way Joey. Not until you make sure those clowns are gone.

Joey- *continues to pound on the door* MAI!!!!!!! (;_;)

Malik- (-_-;;) Wheeler, your pathetic.

Duke- How come Yugi and Ryou don't have to be out here?

Yugi and Ryou- *inside of the van* (^_^;;)

Dragonia- Come on, can you really see those two fighting off evil clowns?

Marik- No, but I cant see that one doing it either. *points at Joey*

Joey- MAI!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE??????? (;__;)

EOE- (o.O;;)

/Bakura- RYOU!!!!!!!!!/

Ryou- (O.O) AHHHHHH!!!!!!! Huh?

Tea- Whats wrong Ryou?

Ryou- um…..hold on.

/Ryou- B-Bakura?

Bakura- About time! Where the heck are you morons!?

Ryou- Well we just finished running away from brain eating clowns.

Bakura- ………..What?

Ryou- Brain eating clowns were chasing us.

Bakura- Why would they do that?

Ryou- To eat our brains I guess.

Bakura- ……Ryou……over half of the people over there have NO brain.

Ryou- (-_-) What did you want?

Bakura- Well, I was hoping you guys would be close to us so you could help.

Ryou- Why? Whats wrong?

Bakura- ……we're stranded…….

Ryou- Stranded?

Bakura- Yea, Kaiba ran the Van into a swamp so now we have no van.

Ryou- ………..

Bakura- Hello? HIKARI!?!?!?!?!?

Ryou- Have fun…………..

Bakura- (O.O) WHAT!?!?!?!? RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/

Ryou- (^_^)

Tea- (o.O;;) Ryou? What happened?

Ryou- huh? Oh, nothing don't worry about it. (^_^;;)

Mai- Riiiiight…

Marik- Alright, there are no evil clowns, can we come back in the van now!?

DA- Ok. *unlocks doors*

Joey, Malik, Marik, Duke- *go back to their seats*

Dragonia- I think it might be a good idea to try and get out of this forest now.

DA- *sarcastically* Gee, you think?

Dragonia- Not often. (A/N- I say that a lot (^_^)hehe)

DA- (-_-) not what I meant……

Ryou- ("This should teach Bakura to trade off my cards") (^_^)

On to Van 2. At the moment…..well……their walking down the road.

Bakura- I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou fangirls- WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!!?!?

Bakura- (O.O;;) nothing…….

Ziara- (-_-;;) brave aren't you.

Mokuba- How much farther?

Jyakyara- Well sense we don't even know where we are, we really don't know how much farther it will be.

Mokuba- (;_;) but I'm tired…..

Yami- Hey, look up there. *points up to a house on a hill.*

EOE- *look at the house*

House- *old looking, painted black, dead trees around it, black clouds above it, black metal fence around the yard, creepy noises coming from it*

EOE- (O.O;;) uh…….

Isis- I am NOT going in there!

*lightning flashes, starts pouring down rain*

Jyakyara- you just had to say something…..

Isis- (-_-;;)

Bakura- Lets get out of the rain already.

Everyone- *walk up to the fence*

Kaiba- *opens the gate, more lightning flashes*

Ziara- That was oddly timed…….

Serenity- Can we please not go in there.

Mokuba- I'm with her.

Jyakyara- Maybe we should just keep walking….

Zombies- *start walking up behind them*

EOE: (O.O;;) Z-Zombies!!!!!!!! *run past the gate and into the house*

Zombies- *disappear*

(A/N- Man, never thought I'd have to go that far just to get them in the house……….hehe.(^_^))

*inside of the house*

Yami- *looks around* What a nice…..dusty house…..

Serenity- Lets just stay here until the rain stops.

EOE- ok.

Little Dragon- *flys into room and lands right infront of the group* Hi hi.

Kaiba- What the?

Jyakyara- Mimic?

Mimic- uh…..no…..me not Mimic….(A/N- Mimic is one of Dragonia1's dragons)

Ziara- Yea, sure.

Mimic- uh…anyway, welcome to House of Nightmares.

Serenity- House of Nightmares……that doesn't sound good.

Mimic- It not good place, but fun for us.

Jyakyara- Us?

Mimic- uh…..nevermind…..follow me. *flys off and down a long hallway*

EOE- *follow Mimic*

Mimic- *flys down to the end of the hallway* Welcome to the Hall of Doors. There are 10 doors along the Hallway. Only one door will lead you to freedom. The other 9 each hold behind them your worst fears. One door per person. Have fun. *disappears*

Kaiba- *sarcastically* great…. 

Yami- Well someone needs to open one of the doors.

Jyakyara- Thanks for volunteering. *pushes Yami into the hallway*

Yami- Hey, wait a minute.

Bakura- Just pick a door.

Yami- ………fine……hm…..*opens a door, huge pile of empty hair gel bottles fall on top of him.*…..ow…..

EOE- (o.O;;)

Inferno and KHZ- *behind pile* (A/N- Remember Inferno? Well he and KHZ are also Dragonia1's dragons, she has a lot and your about to meet more.)

Yami- *from under pile* THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!

Bakura- *holding his stomach* I woudnt be to sure about that…(-^_^-)

Yami- (-_-) oh shut up….Alittle help?

Isis and Tristan- *pull Yami out from under the evil empty hair gel bottles*

Mimic- *reappears, closes the door Yami opened* Nice try Yami. 1 door down 9 to go. Whos next?

Jyakyara- Seto can go next.

Kaiba- What did you call me!?

Jyakyara- ….uh…..just pick a door. (^_^;;)

Kaiba- (-_-)…..*opens door* (O.O) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jyarnio, Jyakyar, and Zahara- *burning a huge pile of Blue eyes White Dragon plushies, posters, figures, cards, ect…..* (^_^)(A/N- remember the first two, well Zaharas another dragon.)

Kaiba- (O.O)………*twitch*……

Jyakyara- Uh-Oh……..K-Kaiba…….

Mimic- …..um…..*closes door*……hehe…..(^_^;;)

Kaiba- (O.O)…..*twitch*……..

Mimic- Next?

Mokuba- I wanna try. *opens door* (O.O) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

SM and KHZ- *pouring bags of sugar into the trash*(A/N- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!…….oh yea, SM is another dragon)

Mokuba- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *passes out*

Kaiba- Mokuba!?

Isis- Poor kid.

Jyakyara- All that sugar…..oh well. (A/N- WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SUGAR, WHY???????????? *sniff*…..its not fair…….)

Mimic- *shuts door* That was nice, next?

Bakura- I'll go. *opens door* (O.O;;) DEAR RA NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Behind the door- *thousands of Tea's all talking about friendship* (A/N- I may be a Tea fan but for Bakura this was the worst thing I could think of)

Bakura- (O.O;;;;;;) *slams door shut* ………..

Ziara- Bakura?

Bakura- (O.O;;) T-Teas…..lots of T-Teas……*passes out*

Ziara- …………riiiiight…..

Mimic- um….next?

Isis- I'll try. *walks up to a door, opens it*………huh?

Yami- That's the same door we used to get in this house.

Mimic- Congratulation Isis you picked the right door. Now you may all leave.

Serenity- But its still raining, we don't have a van, and we don't know where we are.

Mimic- Not my problem, now GET!!!!

All The Dragons- *appear and toss the group outside*

Bakura- HEY!!!

Serenity- What are we supposed to do now!?

SM- Like we said, not our problems. *shuts door, house disappears*

Kaiba- Well that was a big waste of time.

Jyakyara- Well lets start walking.

Tristan- Doesn't someone have a Cell phone or something?

Kaiba- Left it in the van.

Ziara- We're gonna starve!!!!!!

Isis- *starts walking down the road*

Bakura- Where are you going?

Isis- Well if all of you would pay better attention you would see the sign infront of you that says 'nearest town 2 miles'.

EOE- *look at sign* …..uh…(^_^;;)

So they all started walking towards the town. Now lets check on Van 1.

Joey- *driving*

Ryou- *watching where Joeys going, just in case*

Dragonia- *typing chapter 10 to Road Rage on a lab top*….uh…didn't mean to type that…....(^_^;;)

Mai- *looking at a magazine* (A/N- I think she brought about 30 magazines in her suitcase)

Yugi- *looking through his cards*

Duke and Amber- *_trying_ to play I Spy again*

Amber- Tree?

Duke- Wrong.

Amber- Banana?

Duke- …..wrong.

Amber- Ryou's head?

Duke- How are any of those things Red?

Amber- uh……….I don't know. (^_^)

Duke- (-_-;;)

Malik and Tea- *leaning against each other, asleep* (A/N- Awwww….(^_^))

Marik and DA- *plotting evil ways to torture the group* (^_^) (A/N- uh……riiiiight……(o.O;;))

Joey- This is taken forever….

Dragonia- hm…..hang on. *types something*

Ryou- Hey, the road split.

Dragonia- (^_^)

Joey- So which way?

Dragonia- There should be signs.

Ryou- Theres the sign. It says Exit and is pointing left.

Joey- Right, so we go left. *turns wheel, van goes left*

Clown 1- *in the bushes* I knew switching the sign around was a good idea.

Clown 2- yup. (A/N- Hey, I didn't write this!!!!!!!)

Clown 3- *typing on a lab top* Behold the power of evil clowns. Mwhahahahahaha….. (A/N- (-_-;;)………..so then where did you send them?)

Clown 2- That's for us to know, and for you not to know. (A/N- Damn you…..)

Clowns- Mwahahahahahahahahahaha……….

Dragonia: Stupid clowns.

DA: This chapter was kind of pointless.

Dragonia: Its all I could think of, leave me alone.

Amber: What happened to Pegasus?

Dragonia: Oh right, thanks for reminding me Amber. I wanted to ask you guys, do you think Pegasus should show up again a few times? If he does you know it will be painful, for him. So let me know what you think.

Trinity: And thanks again for all the reviews.

Chaos: Yea, we've got a new goal going. Melee madness is on chapter 15 and has 66 reviews. So we want to see if we can have 66 or more reviews by the time this story gets to chapter 15. We're on 38 reviews so we might just be able to do it. But you guys have to review.

Dragonia: Yea, so review, tell us what you thought, and lets get more reviews for this story then Melee Madness. Later.^_^


	11. Hes back! On to the Convention!

Dragonia: Well this sucks.

DA: Shes been having a bad week.

dragonia: Lets see, I've been having really bad luck lately, it took me forever to come up with this chapter, just had a really big test at school that I didn't even know about, I've been having trouble sleeping, and I've also lost the will to ever duel again. This week I've dueled about 15-20 different times against a bunch of different people. Guess how many times I won.

DA: I know! Absolutely NONE!!!! (^_^)

Dragonia; ….yea thanks DA.

Amber: I know how many draws you had. Nadda.

DA: Nothing.

Amber and DA: ZERO!!!!

Dragonia: ……….would anyone mind if I KILLED THEM!?!?!?!?

Trinity: Go right ahead.

Chaos: Anyways, despite the not so good of a mood our favorite authoress is in, she is still going to attempt a new chapter, and hope its as good as the others.

Trinity: For todays disclaimer we have…..Malik.

Malik: *appears out of nowhere* huh? …..another chapter right?

Chaos: yup.

Dragonia: …….huh? (^_______^) YEA MALIK!!!!!!!! *hugs Malik*

Malik: (O.O) cant……breath……..

Trinity: (o.O) that was a fast change……

Chaos: (-_-) I'll never understand fangirls……

Trinity: dragonia, can you let him go so he can do the disclaimer?

Dragonia: *loosens grip alittle so he can breath*

Malik: (-_-;;) riiiight…..dragonia doesn't own YuGiOh, if you didn't get that just re-read the other chapters, they all say the same thing.

Dragonia; Yup. (^___^)

Chaos: (-_-;;) on to the story.

Ch.11 Hes back!!!! On to the Convention!!!!!! 

Recap

In Van 1 Joey, Ryou, dragonia, Mai, Yugi, Duke, Amber Malik, Tea, Marik, DA, and Marri are all STILL stuck in the forest.

In Van……well ok now their walking……Kaiba, Jyakyara, Mokuba, Ziara, Bakura, Isis, Yami, Serenity, and Tristan where trapped in a house of nightmares but now escaped from the _evil_ dragons and are on their way to the closet town.

Van 1, still driving through the forest.

Joey- *still driving*………*yawn*……this is taken forever…..

Malik- Just keep driving Wheeler.

Joey- *growls at Malik*

DA- Down boy, bad dog.

Marri- Meow. (=^_^=)

Joey- (-_-) ……….

Dragonia- Will you guys cut it out already.

Amber- I'm getting bored, can we leave now zako? (A/N- Ambers been watching SD Gundum, that's where Zako came from, shes been saying it a lot lately.)

Marik- What do think we've been trying to do!?

Amber- I thought we where just driving in circles zako.

DA- Why the heck would we do that!?

Amber- I don't know zako. But if we turn left right here we'll be out of the forest.

Marik- This coming from the ant follower.

Dragonia- what the heck, why not. Joey turn left.

Joey- ……ok…….*turns left*

*5 mins later*

*outside of the forest*

Everyone in the Van, besides Amber- (O.O)

Marri- Meow? (=O.O=)

Amber- hehe. (^_^)

DA- I guess miracles can happen……

Ryou- according to the map if we keep going straight we'll come to a small town. (A/N- directions of how to get out of the forest where not on the map.)

Tea- Whats the town called?

Ryou- ……..um……..if just says F.B.F. Town.

Mai- F.B.F. Town?

Ryou- Yea.

Dragonia- A towns a town, lets go.

So they headed off to F.B.F Town. While they're on their way to the town lets take a look back with the other group.

Everyone- *waking*………….

Ziara- How far was this town?

Isis- Just alittle farther…..

Mokuba- My feet hurt.

Kaiba- You said that 20 minutes ago, that's why I'm caring you!

Mokuba- Oh yea………my head hurts.

Kaiba- ……your …..head………hurts……….

Jyakyara- Time for Setos medication. *gives him some aspirin*

Kaiba- Stop calling me that…….

Jyakyara- um……..no….(^_^)

Yami- *snickering*

Kaiba- Shut up Yami!

Bakura- Yea, shut up Pharaoh.

Yami- You shut up Tomb Robber!

Isis- ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!! I am WAY to tired to put up with this.

Tristan- Isis?

Isis- ….what!?

Tristan- Is it your time of the month?

Isis- …..*twitch*……w-what!?!?!?!?

EOE- *quickly back away from Isis and Tristan* (O.O;;;;)

Isis- ……..*starts walking towards Tristan* ………. *twitch*…..

Tristan- uh………Uh-Oh…….

Bad move Tristan. You know one of my brothers friends actually had the nerve to ask me this one time. Needless to say, he never did that again. Back to Van 1.

*Van 1*

They have now just entered the strange F.B.F. Town……..I feel so sorry for them……

Joey- *driving through the town* (o.O;;) um…….

DA- (O.O) ……….*twitch*……….

Marri- m-meow……(=O.O=)

Marik- (O.O;;)…………*twitch*……….

Malik- (O.O) I v-vote we leave n-now!!!!

Tea- Oh come on its not that bad.

Mai- (-_-) I think I know what F.B.F. stands for…….

Looking out the windows of the van they could seen banners, flyers, buildings, etc. with big bright letters that said, "Come one come all to the annual Funny Bunny Convention, Held in our very own Funny Bunny Fan Town". (A/N- F.B.F Town, **F**unny **B**unny **F**an Town. Just clearing it up incase anyone didn't catch it)

Dragonia- um……its kind of getting late. How about we ……

DA- NO!!!!!!!!

Dragonia- What? I didn't even finish.

DA- THERE IS NO WAY IN &^$% THAT I'M STAYING THE NIGHT ANYWHERE IN THIS TOWN!!!!!!!!!

Marik- Same.

Malik- Ditto.

Marri- Meow.

Amber- Zako.

EOE- (-_-;;)

Dragonia- Well too bad, We're STAYING!!!!!

DA, Marik, Malik- *pout and curse at dragonia*

Dragonia- (-_-) oh grow up.

So now they headed to the closest hotel they could find. Unfortunately for DA, Marik, and Malik. They found one.

*In the hotel*

Peppy annoying girl at the hotel desk- *in a high pitched annoying voice* HELLO!!! Welcome to the very popular Funny Bunny Fan Town Hotel. My name is Mandy, how may I help you. (A/N- no offence to any Mandys, besides the one at my school. (^_^))

DA, Marik, Malik- (O.O;;;)……….NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *attempt to run out the door*

Tea and Ryou- *stops Malik*

Duke and Joey- *stop Marik*

Amber and Mai- *stop DA*

Mandy- (o.O;;) ok…….(^_^) How may I help you.

Dragonia- (o.O) uh……hi Mandy, we where looking for somewhere to stay.

Mandy- (^_^) Well you've come to the right place silly, this is a hotel, lots of people stay here.

Dragonia- (-_-;;) I kind of knew that already…..how much for a room?

Mandy- (^_^) 1 room is usually $50 per night. However sense this is the week of the Funny Bunny Convention all of our rooms are at a real discount of a price for all Funny Bunny Fans. (^_^)

DA- If she says Funny Bunny one more time I'll slit her throat.

Marik- Not if I do first.

Mai- Be quite you two.

Dragonia- So whats the discount price?

Mandy- (^_^) 1 room is only $450 for a whole week.

Dragonia- ok….but we only need to stay one night.

Mandy- (^_^) Sorry, but its either $450 for a week or you sleep outside. (^_^)

Dragonia- ……….WHAT!?!?!?!? Well I guess we could just get one room….

Tea- We cant all stay in one room.

Mai- Tea's right, we atleast need two.

Dragonia- Do YOU have $900 for two rooms!?

Mai- Heck no.

Tea- Um….no…..

Duke- hey guys, do we even have enough for one?

EOE- uh…….

Dragonia- How much money do you guys have?

Mai- I've got $40 left.

Tea- $50.

Ryou- $45.

Joey- $15.

Yugi- $35.

Duke- $40.

Amber- I've got 50 cents. (^_^)

Dragonia- (-_-;;) that's great Amber. I've got $50. What about you 3?

DA- nadda.

Marik- zero.

Marri- Meow. 

Malik- What they said.

Dragonia- (-_-) great…..so we've got………$275……

Amber- And 50 cents zako. (^_^)

Dragonia- (-_-) oh right, 50 cents more……now we're a lot closer…..

DA- Well guess we cant stay, oh well. *starts heading towards the door, bumps into someone* Hey, watch where your….g….going…..(O.O)

Marik- DA? *looks towards DA* (O.O) ……..not again…..

EOE- *turn around* (O.O) ……..p……p…….PEGASUS!!!!!!!

Pegasus- Hello again. I never would have expected to find all of you here for the convention.

DA- The heck!? We're not here for some stupid…..

Dragonia- *covers DA's mouth* Right the convention. We're all really big Funny Bunny Fans. (^_^;;)

EOE- W-WHAT!?!?!?!?

Dragonia- *glares*……*whispers to the others* just play along.

EOE- uh…….right…..

Dragonia- S-so Pegasus, you're here for the convention too?

Pegasus- Of course. I come here every year. Of course this year I made sure to bring extra money. (^_^)

Dragonia- Really……well hope you have fun. *starts acting sad and sappy* see we would stay too b-but……We Don't Have Enough Money………(;_;)

Pegasus- Oh that's too bad……

Dragonia- Hey Pegasus, you think maybe you could lend us enough money to get two rooms at the hotel, pretty please. *puppy dog eyes*

Marik- I'm gonna be sick…..

DA- Me first…..

Pegasus- (;_;) oh you poor kids, of course I'll pay for your rooms.

Dragonia- Really? (^_^)

Pegasus- On one condition.

Dragonia- ………w-what……..("damn, theres always a catch")

Pegasus- You all have to agree to come to the convention with me tomorrow. (^_^)

Dragonia- uh…..(^_^;;) ("oh crap")

DA, Marik, Malik- ……*twitch* ……("WHAT!?!?!?!?")

Pegasus- Well?

Dragonia- ("guess we have no choice") um……deal…….

EOE- (O.O) ("WHAT!?!?!?")

Marri- MEOW!!!!! (=O.O=)

DA, Marik, Malik- ……..*twitch*………("She Will PAY!!!!!!!!!")

Pegasus- Great. (^_^) *pays for his own room and two other rooms for everyone else, guys in one girls in the other*

Guys- *go to their own room*

Girls- *go to their room*

Everyone- *glares at dragonia as they walk to their rooms*

Dragonia- (^_^;;)……("I'm dead…….")

Dragonia: Well that was better then I thought it would be.

Chaos: yup.

Trinity: Still in a bad mood?

Dragonia: actually yes, I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!!!!! (;_;)

Chaos: ………Please review.

Please Review

Pretty Please?

*puppy dog eyes*

Dragonia: Come on you know you want to review.

Chaos: Maybe they would, IF YOU LEFT THEM ALONE!!!!!!!

Dragonia: oh your no fun. Later.^_^


	12. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Dragonia: ok, everybody ready? One, Two, THREE!!!!!

Everyone: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!! 

Amber: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!

EOE: (-_-;;)……….

Dragonia: Riiiight……Well it's the day of the best holiday EVER!!!!!! Yes, I love Halloween even more then Christmas. 

EOE: Gasp……

Dragonia: Shut up……now for a new chapter.

Chaos: You have absolutely no ideas for this chapter do you?

Dragonia: um…….maybe……(^_^;;)

DA: (-_-)

Dragonia: Ok, so I'm just going to type what ever pops into my head. It worked before.

DA: And every chapter you do that with ends up to be the stupidest thing ever written.

Dragonia: Right, I did that when I created you too.

DA: ……*glares*…..

Dragonia: That shut you up.

Chaos: Disclaimer?

Trinity: Right, I think its……….Mais turn.

Mai: *walks over* dragonia doesn't own YGO. *walks away*

Chaos: Such a cheery person. 

Trinity: She needs to hang out with Tea more.

Tea: Yup.

Chaos: How'd you get here?

Tea: um………good question…..

Tea Bashers: DIE TEA!!!!!!!!

Dragonia: Evil Bashers!!!!! Where's a flamethrower when you need one?

DA: Leave this to a pro. *attacks bashers*

Chaos and Trinity: GO DA!!!!!

Tea: (o.O;;)

Dragonia; Lets just start the chapter now.

(A/N- This chapter kind of has to do with today being Halloween, enjoy)

Ch.12 HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!

Re-cap………ok, I don't feel like doing this again, so just re-read the last chapter.

So its about 10:00 at night for both groups. The van 1 group is at the F.B.F Town Hotel. The other group however, has just arrived in a different town. 

Ziara- We finally made it.

Jyakyara- Lets just find a place to stay the night.

Yami- *looking around* …….theres something……not right about this place.

Bakura- Whatever. Lets just go to sleep, wake up, and leave before we figure out whats wrong with the town.

Jyakyara- Good idea.

Ziara- Sleep……

Serenity- I think that's a hotel…….or something like that…… *points to a small building*

So they all headed over to the building. Everyone seemed to be too tired to notice that……the building the where heading to….was the only one with lights on. Every other building was dark inside with the windows boarded up. That cant be a good sigh…….

Yami- *still looking around* I really don't like this place…….

Isis- *also looking around* guys I think Yami might have a point here. Somethings not right……

Kaiba- Whatever. *opens door to the _hotel_* ………..um……..?

Jyakyara- Whats wrong Seto? *looks in* …………ok……?

Inside of the _hotel _there where about 4 other doors leading to different rooms. A small dusty bench, spider webs everywhere, pictures with broken glass, and a small desk right in the middle of the room. At the desk sat an old woman hunched over with her head on the desk. She had webs all around her and the desk had about an inch of dust on it.

EOE- (o.O;;;) um………

Yami- Can we just leave and act like we never came here?

Serenity- What if she needs help?

Ziara- Serenitys right…..Tristan go take a look.

Tristan- Why me?

Jyakyara- Because dragonia and lots of other people don't like you.

Tristan- (-_-) fine…….*walks over to the old woman* um…….are you ok?

Old Woman- *lifts her head and looks up at everyone*

EOE- (O.O;;;;)………

Old Woman- (A/N-Gets alittle sick here) *has scars on her face, pale white skin, missing an eye and half of her right ear* (A/N- ……told ya……*runs to bathroom*) Greeeeetings……

EOE- (O.O;;;;;;;;;)………um…………

Old Woman- Would one of you young ones please tell me what day it be?

Ziara- Um……I-its…..October 31…….

Old Woman- Oh…….Good old Halloween right?

Mokuba- R-right……

Old Woman- Would it be a full moon?

Tristan- n-no….it's a new moon…..

Old Woman- Really? ……*evil grin*……Guess grandma and grandpa be waking up soon.

EOE- (O.O;;) W-WHAT!?!?!?!?!?

Old Woman- Take a look out the door while ya still can.

EOE- *look out side*

Outside- *Best way to say this is………ABOUT 50 DECAYING ZOMBIES ARE SLOWLY WALKING TOWARDS THE HOUSE THEIR STANDING IN RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! …….yea that pretty much explains it.*

EOE- (O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)………..Uh-Oh…….

Yami- *glaring at the other* maybe next time you'll listen to me.

Bakura- If there is a next time…………..

Poor guys……..*shivers*…….for someone who hates zombies I seem to put them in this story a lot…………..Lets check on the other group.

*girls room, in the hotel*

dragonia- *sitting on a bed typing on a laptop* (A/N- Gee, guess what shes typing, lol)

DA- *sitting in the corner plotting revenge*

Tea, Mai, Amber- *talking about ways they could get out of going to the convention*

Mai- We could just say we where sick.

Tea- But that's lying.

Mai- Do YOU want to go?

Tea- ……I think I have a fever.

Amber- I vote we kill Pegasus zako.

Mai and Tea- (o.O;;) What!?

Mai- You've been hanging around DA to much.

DA- (;_;) I'm so proud.

Marri- Meow. (=^_^=)

Dragonia- (o.O;;)………riiiight…….

*Boys Room*

Marik and Malik- *trying to climb out of the window*

Duke- I already told you, dragonia sealed the windows shut. You cant get out.

Marik and Malik- *stop trying to escape, for now*

Joey- What do ya think will happen tomorrow?

Yugi- We're all going to die.

Ryou- Positive thinking there Yugi.

Marik- *plotting revenge in the corner* (A/N- I swear, he and DA are made for each other, lol)

Malik- *laying on a bed* maybe we should just go to sleep and hope the town burns down tomorrow.

Marik- hm…….burns down………not a bad idea…..

EOE- (o.O) ……….

Back to the other group.

Everyone- *running down the street, dodging Zomies*

Bakura- Now I know Ra Hates me.

Yami- Big surprise, Everyone hates you.

Ziara- *glares* That's NOT true!!!!

Isis- Can we NOT argue right NOW!?!?

Jyakyara- Lets just give them Tristan.

Tristan- WHAT!?!?!?

Tristan Fangirls- *only about 3 girls, and 1 guy…..(O.o;;)* WHAT!?!?!?

Zombies- *attack the Tristan Fangirls/boys*

Jyakyara- That'll work.

Mokuba- Hey look!!!! *points to an old truck*

Yami- Think it works?

Kaiba- Theres one way to find out. *tries to start the Truck*

Bakura- Ra if you actually like me, please let the Truck work.

Truck- *not working*

Yami- Ra, if you really hate him make the Truck work.

Truck- *starts*

Yami- (^_^)

Bakura- (-_-;;) oh shut up……..

Ziara- They don't know what their talking about. *hugs Bakura*

Bakura- (^_^;;)

Jyakyara- If you two don't want to be left behind you might want to jump on.

EOE- *sitting in the Truck bed*

Ziara and Bakura- (O.O;;) Wait for US!!!!!

So they all jump in the truck and Kaiba slams on the gas.

Zombies- *stop following them*

Zombie 1- hm……wonder what their problem is? 

Zombie 2- Yea everyone usually loves this show. *pulls off mask*

Zombie 3- I love Halloween. (^_^)

(O.O;;;) riiiight……well atleast they now have something to drive. *truck brakes down after about 5 miles* ……or not………Well back to the van 1 group……Can someone give me some new names for the groups?

*7:00 a.m. Girls Room*

dragonia- *wakes up, soaking wet*

DA- *standing next to dragonia, holding a power cord* uh…….hehe……(^_^;;)

Dragonia- ……what are you up too?

DA- *hides cord behind her back* N-Nothing…..(^_^;;)

Dragonia- ………*gets up and inches away from DA*

Pegasus- *knocks on the door* Come on ladies. Time for the convention.

Mai, Tea, Amber, dragonia- …….crap……..

*boys room*

Joey- *sleeping upside down, snoring loudly* (A/N- *covers ears*)

Marik- *sleeping in the corner, holding a book titled 'How to get revenge on an Authoress'* (A/N- *rips up book* …..cant have stuff like that around. (^_^;;))

Duke- *sleeping on a dice shaped pillow* (A/N- (o.O;;) this guy needs a life……)

Malik- *sleeping, shirtless* (A/N- *drools*……..(^_________^))

Malik Fangirls- *drool*

Ryou- *curled up in the sheet, sleeping soundly* (A/N- Cute little Ryou…….)

Ryou Fangirls- Cute!!!!! (^______^)

Yugi- *sleeping on a pillow with the picture of the Dark Magician on it* (A/N- GO DARK MAGICIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Pegasus- *knocks on door* Time to get up boys. Convention time!!!!!!

Boys- *wake up* ………NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Malik and Ryou Fangirls- (;_;)……oh poo……

Dragonia: Great, the convention will be next chapter. If anyone has some ideas for it, PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!

DA: And she could really use some new group names if anyone has some ideas.

Dragonia: I would prefer not just calling them like, Kaibas group and Joeys group. Or something like that. Lets come up with some good names.

Trinity; Hope everyone like that chapter. 

Chaos: Please review.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Dragonia: REVIEW OR I'LL SICK THE EVIL CLOWN ARMY ON YOU!!!!!!!!

Clown 1: Yea!!!

Clown 2: Go Us!!!

Clown 3: What they said!!!!

Dragonia: (-_-;;) Please review……….


	13. BURN BUNNY BURN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahaha

Dragonia: hm……you know I think this is a first……

DA: what the heck you talking about now?

Dragonia: usually we start a new chapter by doing something stupid here………but this time……..I don't have any ideas!

Amber: Zako?

Dragonia: NOW I REMEMBER!!!!!!!! 

Chaos: now what?

Dragonia: um…..someone didn't know what zako means….I think?

DA: (-_-;;)

Dragonia: anyways, for anyone who doesn't know. When ever Amber says zako, shes acting like the zako soldiers from SD Gundum.

Amber: Me like that show zako!

DA: *sarcastically* no kidding…..

Trinity: For todays disclaimer we have……whos left?

Chaos; Joey and Tristan.

Trinity: (-_-) oh man……well today we have……….Joey!

Joey: *appears out of nowhere* What da heck!?

DA: (-_-) oh joy, it's the mutt.

Joey: I'M NOT A DOG!!!!!!!!

DA: Bad dog! *zaps Joey*

Joey: ….ow…..

Chaos: Disclaimer?

Joey: huh?

Trinity: Do the disclaimer.

Joey: (o.O) da what?

Chaos; Repeat after me. Dragonia doesn't own YGO.

Joey: dragonia doesn't own YGO?

DA: now hes a parrot.

Joey: *glares*

DA: *sarcastically* oh yea, that's scary….

Dragonia: (-_-) lets start the chapter…….

Ch.13 BURN BUNNY BURN!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahaha………

*girls room*

Pegasus- *knocking on the door* Girls, come on out, you'll be late.

Girls- *throwing everything they have up against the inside of the door* THAT'S THE IDEA!!!!

Pegasus- (o.O;;)…….maybe Mandy could help……

DA- *from inside the room* NOT HER!!!!!!!!

Pegasus- then get ready and be out here soon, I'll go get the boys. *walks to the boys room*

Girls- (-_-;;)……someone help……*glare at dragonia*

Dragonia- uh……hehe….(^_^;;)

Marri- Meow? (=o.O=)

*boys room*

Pegasus- *knocking at the door* Oh Boys? Time for the convention!

*inside the boys room*

Marik- Ra p….p…..please…..help!? (A/N- WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? (O.O;;)…..)

Malik- (o.O;;) now I've seen everything……

Yugi- We will die in about……1 hour 30 minutes.

Ryou- (o.O) Yugi, your starting to scare me……

Duke- Lets just get this over with.

Malik- Everyone ready?

Ryou- All but Joey.

Duke- Whats he doing?

Joey- …….zzzzZZZZZzzzzzz…….

EOE: *anime fall*

Well **eventually** they all got dressed and everything and met outside of the hotel. Pegasus led the way to the building where the convention was being held. Everyone else just kind of followed…about 20 feet behind…..

Mai- How long do we actually have to be there?

Dragonia- we agreed….

EOE- WE!?!?!?

Dragonia- …….I agreed that we would stay atleast …….1 hour…….(^_^;;)

EOE- ……(-_-)…..

Ryou- …..1 hour…….(o.O)….*looks over at Yugi*

Yugi- ….….55 minutes left…..

Ryou- ….*inches away from Yugi*……("wonder what the others are up too?')

(A/N- I have a new way to do mind links. Now the look like this (~blah blah blah~) OK?….back to the story.)

Ryou- (~Bakura? Heeeellllloooo???~)

Bakura- (~What the hell do you want!?~)

Ryou- (~Just wondering what you guys where doing, or even where you are?~)

Bakura- (~………Well, lets see……FIRST, we lost our van in a swamp, THEN, we got stuck in a haunted house, THEN, we arrived in a town full of zombie people, NOW, we're in an old rusted truck speeding down the road with no clue where we're going! HAPPY!?!?!?~)

Ryou- (~……(o.O;;)……riiiight…..?~)

Bakura- (~…(-_-;;)…..go away….~)

Ryou- ("well that was interesting…….")…..what?

Tea- You know you look strange every time you do that?

Ryou- (-_-;;)….

Pegasus- We're HERE!!!!!! (^_______^)

EOE- …….eep……(O.O;;;;)……crap…..

Nope not yet. First we have to check on the other group. I mean really see what their doing, not just what Bakura said…..

Truck- *breaks down on the side of the road*

Kaiba- (-_-) why us…..

Jyakyara- ………now what?

Kaiba- I swear when we get out of this I'm going to sue that stupid authoress!!!!! (A/N- (O.O) oh crap…..)

Dragonia- *appears out of nowhere* HI GUYS!!!!!!!

EOE- (-_-)………*glare*

Dragonia- uh…..hehe……not to happy with me are you? (^_^;;)

Bakura, Kaiba, Yami, Isis- YOU THINK!?!?!?

Dragonia- So anything I could do to make Kaiba NOT sue me?

Kaiba- Yea, let us go home already! I've got a lot work to do!

Jyakyara- What!? Seto cant leave yet!

Dragonia- She has a point, the story just wouldn't be the same. How about this instead. *teleports the group to a mall*

Girls- (^_____^) That'll work!!!!

Boys- (O.O)……NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dragonia- (^_^) hehe….*teleports back to the other grouop*

Well that was fun. Back to the convention.

Pegasus- (^___^) I missed this place so much……

Joey- (O.O) ………

Mai- (o.O)…..freaks…..

Duke- My eyes!!!!!

Yugi- ……..25 minutes left……

Ryou-……(o.O)……("Bakura would got crazy right now….the bad kind of crazy….")

Dragonia- (O.O)……this isn't human…..

Marri- Meow…….(=O.O=)

Malik- (O.O)…..Ra…..no……

Tea- (^_^) Its not that bad.

Malik- (-_-;;)…..right…..

Amber- BUNNIES!!!!!! (^_______^)

Duke- (-_-;;)……

Marik and DA- (O.O)…….*twitch*………

Pegasus- Isn't this place great?

Dragonia- Not the words I would use to describe it……

To sum it up……Just imagine 4 things put together. PINK!!!!, Bunnies, Cheery annoying girls, and ….very messed up men…..(pegasus)…….I think I'm gonna have nightmares……

Man in a Funny Bunny costume- *walks up to the group* Hello there, welcome to the funny bunny convention. (^_^)

Pegasus- (^_^)

EOE- (o.O;;)

Marik and DA- (O.O)……..*twitch*………*twitch*…….

Amber- BUNNY!!!!!! *hugs the man in the costume* 

Man- (^_^)

Duke- *glares*……

Amber- *lets go and runs over and hugs Duke* Dukey see the cute bunny rabbit zako?

Duke- huh?….uh….yea…..(^_^;;)…..

Marri- mew…..(=^_^=)

Man- *walks over to DA* Are those two twins or something? (A/N- hes talking about Amber and DA. They did used to be the same person so they do look alike, just DA's …….well……got an evil look too…….)

DA- …..*twitch*…….

Man- Hello? *waves hand infront of DA's face*

Dragonia- (O.O) I wouldn't do that if I were you…..

Yugi- 5 minutes left.

Ryou- (o.O;;;)……great…..

Man- Hello? Is this girl ok?

DA- ……..*twitch*……

Man- ….hm…..*walks over to Marik*…..hes acting the same way…..

Marik- …….*twitch*…….

Dragonia- *inches away*

Joey, Mai, Malik, Tea, Duke, Amber- *follow dragonia*

Yugi- 2 minutes left.

Ryou-……do you have to count down.

Yugi- That's what dragonia told me to do. OW!!!! Hey!!!!

Dragonia- I told you not to tell anyone!!!!!!

Man- *shakes DA* Wake up girl!!!!

Yugi- (O.O;;)……times up…..

Ryou- (O.O)……that's bad, right?

Dragonia- (-_-;;)….well, its not good……

DA- ……*twitch*………grrrrr…….*lights the mans costume on fire*

Marik- *grabs a metal bar from who knows where and starts destroying stuff*

DA- *burning everything in sight*

Dragonia- I suggest we RUN!!!!!

EOE- *run out of the building and back to their van, then lock the doors*

DA and Marik- *still destroying stuff* (^___^)

Pegasus- (-_-;;) I should have know better…….

DA and Marik- BURN, BURN, BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!! (^______^) 

Dragonia: (o.O;;) I think those two are actually having fun…….

Amber: zako…..

Chaos: well review.

Trinity: what he said.


	14. THE ENDor is it?

Dragonia: um………lets see…….whats the best way to put this……..

DA: THIS IS THE **LAST** CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

Dragonia: (O.O) did you have to say it THAT loud!!!!

DA: Well you were taking forever.

Dragonia; Anyways, NO this isnt the very last chapter……well it kind of is….um…..

Amber: shes ending this story with a To Be Continued.

Dragonia: Right. I'm running out of things for them to do, plus I'm running low on time when it comes to updating my other stories. I don't want to END this story, and it seems a few reviewers also don't want it to end. So I'm going to leave it as a To Be Continued and maybe a few months down the road I'll come back to this.

DA: Till then you could always read our newest Zelda story. 

Amber: Me, DA, and Shadow are writing it. Shadows DA's new friend.

Dragonia: Anyways, lets get going. 

Chaos: first things first, disclaimer.

Trinity: Todays disclaimer will be by, well the only person who has yet to do the disclaimer, Tristan.

Tristan: *walks in* Yea, I finally get to do this!!!!! (^______^) Dragonia doesn't own YGO!!!!!!!

Dragonia: (o.O;;)…..ok…..well on to the chapter then……..

Ch.14 Back together ATLAST!!!!!

Marik and DA- *walk back over to the van with the biggest smiles on their faces anyone has ever seen, and a burning town behind them* (^________________^)

Everyone in the van- (o.O;;;)…..

DA- *knocking on one of the vans doors* Ok, can you let us in now so we can leave already?

Dragonia- um……should we?

Duke- You mean, should we let them in?

Dragonia- yea.

Duke, Amber, Mai, Malik, Tea, Joey- NOOOOOO!!!!

Dragonia- (o.O;;)……ok…..

DA- Fine, just don't say I didn't warn you. *melts the lock on the door, van door swings open* (^_^)

EOE- greeeaaaaat…….

Lets just check on the other group.

*at the mall*

Jyakyara, Ziara, Isis, and Serenity- *dragging the boys around as they go from one store to the next* (^___________^)

Kaiba, Bakura, Yami, Tristan, Mokuba- (-_-;;) why us…….?

Ziara- Hey atleast we're not dragging to places like Victoria's Secret. Although some of you might actually like that……. 

Serenity- OH, LOOK, A PET STORE!!!!!! (^__________^)

Mokuba- (^____^) YEA, lets go!!!!

Girls- *once again, drag the boys over to the pet store* (^____^)

Boys- (-__-;;)

Back to the others, I guess……

Joey- *driving*

Ryou- *watching the road*

Dragonia- *looking out the window*

Mai- *hm……lets see……..oh yea….reading ANOTHER magazine*

Yugi- *thinking to himself*

Duke and Amber- *once again, playing I Spy* (A/N- I just had to do this one more time atleast. (^_____^))

Duke- I spy something…….red.

Amber- hm………I know, DA's hair!?

Duke- (O.O)……

Mai- *looks over at Duke and Amber* (o.O;;)…you ok?

Duke- (O.O)….s-she…..g-got…….it…… RIGHT!!!!!!

Amber- (^______^)

Mai- (o.O;;)….ok…..that's new.

EOE- *not paying attention*

Amber- I smart, right Dukey?

Duke- …..stop calling me that.

Amber- zako?

(A/N- Anyways)

Malik- *looking out the window*

Tea- *also looking out the window*

Marik and DA- *congratulating each other on a great job destroying everything*

Ryou- So where to now?

Joey- Home?

Dragonia- um……..NO.

Joey- …..(;_;)….

Yugi- I wonder how the others are doing?

Dragonia- Oh, their at the mall.

Mai- *looks up* What was that?

Dragonia- I teleported the others to a mall because Kaiba was threatening to sue me.

Tea- Why cant we go?

Dragonia- Well none of you have tried to sue me.

DA- We've tried to kill you, that's about the same.

Marik- Good point.

Dragonia- oh well. I don't feel like teleporting everyone right now.

Mai- You know, we still need to get pay back for you making us go to that convention.

Dragonia- uh…..(o.o;;)…..("thought they forgot by now…..")

Marik- Oh yea, that's right…..

DA- What should we do first…..?

Malik- *now paying attention*.hm……

Marik, DA, Malik- *evil grins*

Dragonia- uh…….uh…..(O.O)…..hey, Lets go to the mall! (^_^;;)

Mai- good job guys.

DA- Your looking at masters when it comes to getting what we want.

Dragonia- yea well miss master, I'm gonna need your help teleporting everyone.

DA- You did it by yourself with the other group.

Dragonia- Yea well I'm to tired now.

DA- Fine.

Dragonia and DA- *teleport everyone to the same mall as the others*

Back at the mall

Serenity- Those puppys were sooooooo cute…

Bakura- I hate dogs……

Yami- for once I agree with you.

Isis- So the dogs where growling at you. Its probably got something to do with you being 5,000 year old spirits.

Tristan- Either that, or dogs just hate you both.

Bakura and Yami- ……(-_-)…..

Jyakyara- Where to now?

Voices from above- …….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba- What the!?!?!?

****

*CRASH, BANG, BOOM, SLAM, OTHER LOUD NOISES!!!*

Tea- owch…..what happened…?

Ryou- I think we're here…….

Dragonia- Not one of the smoothest landings….thanks to DA!!!

DA- (^_^;;)….what?

Malik- um…..I think we're sitting on something…..or someone.

Dragonia- huh? *looks down*

EOE- *look down*

Bakura- GET THE $^@%&#%&@^%@%$^ OFF!!!!!!

Dragonia- oops….(^_^;;)

Serenity- I…..cant…..breath…..

Tristan- Someones foots up my…..

EOE- DON'T FINISH THAT!!!!!!

Tristan- (O.O)…never mind…..

Amber- Someone pulling my hair zako!!!

Mai- Oh sorry Amber, I thought that was DA!!!

DA- HEY!!!!

Kaiba- Mutt, Get your foot off of my face!!!!!

Joey- I will as soon as Marik gets off of me.

Marik- I'm not even on you Wheeler.

Joey- Well one of your Egyptian freaks.

Malik- *kicks Joey* Shut up Mutt!!!

Joey- I'm not a dog!!!!!

Serenity- I…..still…..cant…..breath……(X_X)

Isis- Well Serenity I would get off of you but I'm still waiting for Bakura to move.

Bakura- I'm over here idiot!

Isis- Ryou then.

Ryou- I'm over by Yugi.

Yugi- No your not. 

Ryou- Yami then.

Yami- SOMEONE MOVE!!!!!!

Isis- um…..guys……?

Ziara- What now?

Isis- If…..Bakuras over there…..and Ryous by Yami…..and no one else has long white hair…….then WHO SITTING ON ME!?!?!?!?!?

EOE- *shift and move to look* …….(O.O) …..DEAR RA NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!

Pegasus- *blinks* Now how did I get here???

EOE- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marri- *over on the side watching* Meow?? (=O.o=)……..

Dragonia: Well that's all……I'll see if I can come up with more ideas, until then Road Rage is over…….

DA: Hope everyone enjoyed the story.

Amber: And we hope that if dragonia dose start this up again in the future that all of you great reviewers will come back zako.

Dragonia: Until then. Please Review. Later.^_^

Chaos: Also, remember to check out dragonias other stories.

Trinity: Theres lots and most of them are humor stories so check them out.

Chaos and Trinity: see ya later everyone. Bye!!!!! (^_____^)


End file.
